Fathers and Sons: Edward
by Phoenixhp5t3
Summary: Edward is testing his limits and Carlisle has had enough. The emotional journey of Edward's first spanking from Carlisle WARNING: contains non-sexual spanking of teenage vamp! Don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Do not own _Twilight_

**WARNING:** This story contains disciplinary _**spanking**_ of a teenage vampire. If this offends you in any way shape or form then _**don't**_ read and don't bother flaming me!

**Summary:** Edward has been living with Carlisle for about two years now when he decides he is tired of Carlisle's over-protectiveness. Carlisle is tired of Edward's continuous outright defiance, but is unsure of how to respond. What will happen?

_Thoughts spoken to or heard by Edward will be italicized_

**A/N:** Hey all, I'm back! I just graduated from college, so this story is my way of celebrating! I know it's been a while, but I have been really really busy and have found this story really difficult to write. I literally was writing only a couple lines each week over the last couple months since my last story. It was supposed to be a simple story, but ended up going in so many different directions. I've worked really hard on this, so I hope you enjoy!

**Prologue**

I was scared, I'll admit it. I'm sitting here trying to read Carlisle's mind, but all I hear is Italian, which he knows I don't understand. I've messed up big time, and I'm afraid of what he's going to do. I have never seen him so furious, and I'm worried he might tell me to leave. Looking down at my hands, I can't help but be frustrated with myself. Things had not gone at all like I had planned, and now I was going to lose the man I had come to regard as a father.

I ran a hand through my hair while pacing up and down the length of my office. I knew what I needed to do, but the thought of actually doing it terrified me. Memories of my father flashed through my mind, eating away at my resolve. Closing my eyes and shaking my head to rid myself of the memories, I gritted my teeth. I took a deep and calming breath before opening my eyes once more.

**Chapter 1: Disobedience**

**Edward's POV:**

I glared up at Carlisle, frustrated with what he was telling me. I had asked him if I could go into town to wander around, or to just go into the bookstore, but he had refused me.

"But _why_ Carlisle?" I asked him.

_You know why_. "We've been through this Edward," he said calmly but tiredly. "You do not have enough control to go out on your own yet, and I cannot take you. I have to go to work soon, but I promise that I will take you out tomorrow, ok?" he asked me.

I bit back the urge to growl at him. "No, it's not fine!" I said angrily. "How do you know I don't have enough control if you won't let me test it? You're too overprotective Carlisle, and I'm not a child!"

He shook his head at me. _I'm not changing my mind Edward._

"_Please_ Carlisle!" I begged. "I'm dying of boredom here. You're _always_ working, while I'm stuck here doing the homework you give me and twiddling my thumbs. I need to get out!" I told him

I could tell I had made him guilty, so I continued to push. "Come on Carlisle, I'll be _fine_. You told me yourself that my control was getting really good. Won't you just let me go to the bookstore to get some new books?" I pleaded with him.

I watched as he sighed while running a hand through his hair. Looking at me, he then shook his head. _I am sorry Edward, but my answer is still the same._ "I am sorry that I leave you alone for so long Edward, but I promise to get some time off. Perhaps we could go on a hunting trip," he said before I cut him off with a loud snarl.

"_Edward_," he cautioned me. I could tell that he was growing frustrated with me, but I didn't care. He was being completely unfair and ridiculous.

I paced up and down the room, growling in anger. "You're being completely unfair Carlisle. Why is it that you can come and go as you please, but you order me to stay here like a small child?" I questioned him.

Frowning at me, he said, "I am sorry you feel that way Edward, but you have to be patient. I have had _centuries_ of practice controlling my thirst, when you are barely two years into this life. Do you really want to risk killing someone because you are bored?" he asked me, and though he said it calmly, I could tell by his thoughts that he was finding my behavior quite irritating.

"But I won't kill anyone," I told him confidently.

He stared at me, shaking his head exasperatedly before glancing at his watch.

"Edward, my answer is still the same. Now, I have to go to work so stay here, and I promise to take you out tomorrow," he told me tiredly while heading for the door.

Without thinking I quickly ran ahead and stood in the doorway with my arms crossed, barring his way. Carlisle closed his eyes briefly before opening them and giving me a stern look. _Edward, please move._

I shook my head at him stubbornly. "Not until you say I can go into town," I told him firmly.

He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face tiredly. _Calm, Carlisle, calm_, I heard him think to himself. Looking at me, he then crossed his arms and gave me a hard stare. "Edward Anthony, my answer is no and that is final, do you hear me? Now, please move," he told me.

Fuming, I moved out of the way while saying, "Whatever, I don't need your permission anyways". I was technically 19 years old so I could do what I wanted. I didn't need perfect Carlisle Cullen to tell me what I could and couldn't do.

As I was walking away I suddenly froze when Carlisle growled loudly in frustration. I turned to look at him, shocked because he had never growled at me before. I watched as he closed his eyes and counted in his head. _Calm yourself Carlisle, he is just a boy. He does not really mean what he is saying,_ he told himself. I could not help but bristle softly at the boy comment, but held my tongue. Carlisle was usually the epitome of calmness, so I was unsure of how to deal with this angry Carlisle.

When he had calmed down enough, he opened his eyes and stalked over at me, all the while giving me a stern glare that held me in place. I held my chin up defiantly, fighting the extreme urge to run away or to beg his forgiveness.

When he was standing directly in front of me, he pulled himself to his full height and stared me down. "Edward Anthony Mason, you will listen to me, and listen well young man. You will _not_ under any circumstances be leaving this house without my permission. You do not have the control necessary to go out on your own, no matter what you think," he told me sternly. As I went to open my mouth to retort, he growled lowly at me, causing me to snap my mouth shut. "I am sorry you feel that I am being harsh or unfair with you, but I do not want to see you hurt, and I know what killing a human would do to you. That said, if you disobey me Edward, I _promise_ that you will not like the consequences. Am I clear?" he asked.

I swallowed nervously, while staring up at him. I tried to read his thoughts to see what my punishment would be, but he was going over medical notes in his head.

"I said am I clear Edward?" he repeated angrily.

"Yes, sir," I said somewhat sullenly, while looking away.

I heard a sigh and then felt Carlisle's hand on my shoulder. "Come Edward, do not be like this. One more day, and you and I will go out for a nice long hunting trip," he said, trying to console me.

I gave a sigh of my own before looking up at him and nodding my head. The hunting trip did sound like fun.

Carlisle gripped my shoulder softly, before turning to leave. "Goodbye Edward, I will see you tonight. _And please behave yourself_, he thought to me before walking out the door.

I groaned out loud, before throwing myself onto the couch. That conversation had not gone at all like I had planned it to. Thinking it over, I couldn't help but bristle under Carlisle's over protectiveness. Why did I have to listen to him anyways? Who made him the boss of me? Just because he's older than me he feels that he knows all and can tell me what to do. What does he know of my control?

I growled lowly, frustrated by his ordering me around. I don't need his permission to do anything, so I'll just go out anyways.

But, I'd rather not get caught, a small part of me thought. Carlisle had actually sounded pretty serious when he had threatened me, and I really didn't want to find out what he would do if he found out I left the house without his permission. The more I thought on it however, the less worried I became. Carlisle had never really punished me before, so why would this be any different? Besides, he wasn't my father, so he really didn't have any right to order me around.

With these reassuring thoughts I decided that I would go into town, consequences be damned. I'd be back before he would anyways, so he would never have to find out. Nodding to myself smugly, I grabbed my cap and money and headed out.

**Carlisle's POV:**

I sat in the small office, working on paperwork. How I hated paperwork. I did not become a doctor so I could sit in a tiny room and fill out forms. Someone had to do it though, and since I was the _young, inexperienced newcomer_, I thought sarcastically, it was I who got stuck with the boring job. And I could not even do it at vampire speed for there were people constantly walking by.

Sighing, my thoughts drifted towards Edward. The boy had become an absolute menace as of late, arguing with me at every turn. Not a week went by without arguments over hunting, or the homework I assigned him, or something coming up. He was growing increasingly disrespectful with me as well, and my patience was reaching a breaking point. I did not know what to do though. I had rebuked him several times for his disrespect and defiance, and though he would always sincerely apologize, he would do it again a few days later.

The boy needs a good whipping, I thought exasperatedly. I was certain a sore backside would teach him to mind me, but I could not help but cringe at this line of thought. I wanted so much to tell Edward how much he meant to me, but the fear of rejection was too strong. I know he cares for me, but I was not sure if he saw me as a father or not. Frowning, I also considered the fact that I was afraid Edward would hate me if I ever punished him this way. He was my first companion since my transformation and I loved him dearly, so the thought of him hating me or leaving caused my unbeating heart to ache painfully. Lastly, I was afraid that I would really harm him, whether unintentionally or not. My father would always punish me quite harshly, usually leaving me too sore to move, and I did not want to be like him.

I sighed once more while leaning back in my chair. Lately more and more memories of my father had been surfacing; his cutting words and painful 'lessons'. I wanted so much to be a good father, but these memories continued to cause me to doubt myself. I remembered the hurt, confusion, and terror I would feel when I had been around my father, and I did not want Edward to feel that way with me.

Running a hand through my hair, I recalled this morning's argument. I could understand Edward's need to get out, for I had been leaving him alone a lot as of late. However, I could not allow him to go on his own, for while his control has improved, there is no telling what he would do if a human were to accidently cut themselves in his presence. There was also the fact that Edward might answer a person's thoughts rather than their words. He still did that with me sometimes, so I knew it was a strong possibility that it could happen with humans. I should take him out more amongst humans to get him accustomed to being in control around them, and so he could learn how to deal with his gift when around so many 'voices'. When his control gets good enough, I may even be able to enroll him in school. That would definitely keep him occupied, and he would be able to socialize for a bit.

As I continued to work through the paperwork, I could not help but look forward to the hunting trip I had planned. It would be nice to get away and not have to worry about appearances. There were so many nice places that I wanted to take Edward, and I knew he would enjoy them as much as I did. Glancing impatiently at the clock, I wished time would pass more quickly.

**Edward's POV:**

I quickly ran to the outskirts of town, slowing to a human pace as I entered. I was feeling exhilarated from the run, and from the feeling of control. Who was Carlisle to boss me around, I thought indignantly. I was my own man, and I could make my own damn choices. Smiling wildly, I walked at a leisurely pace looking for the bookstore.

I stiffened slightly when the scents of all the humans hit me. Swallowing the venom collecting in my mouth, I shook my head. Come on Edward, you can do this, I thought to myself. Prove Carlisle wrong. Show him that you don't need to be babysat like a small child. Gritting my teeth slightly, I began to walk with confidence, ignoring the alluring scents around me.

As I was walking I noted the stares I was getting, especially from the women. Listening to some of their lustful thoughts, I couldn't help but cringe. Ugh! Some of them were old enough to be my mother, I thought in disgust. Scowling, I glared at a group of young women, causing them to give me frightful looks before hurrying along. Serves them right, I thought smugly.

Looking around, I quickly spotted the bookstore and headed inside. I smiled when I looked at the shelves full of unread books. Finally, I would be able to get some new reading material. I'd read through everything at home weeks ago, and with my perfect vampire memory it was no fun re-reading books because I remembered everything that would happen in perfect detail. As I was browsing the titles, the old shopkeeper came up to me. "Can I help you sonny?" he asked politely.

I held my breath at his close proximity, and once more swallowed back the venom pooling in my mouth. The scent of his blood filled my senses and my throat began to burn. Oh man, oh man, I thought in concern. Control yourself Edward, I scolded myself; control yourself. "No thank you sir, I can manage just fine," I said quickly before backing away from him.

The old man looked at me curiously before giving me a kind smile. "Alright then son, if you need anything I'll be up front," he told me before walking away. I watched him go, letting out a sigh of relief. That had been a little too close for comfort, I thought guiltily. Maybe I should hurry up and head home. Once more looking at the titles, I quickly picked out three books and headed to the front to pay for them.

_That was quick_, the old man thought as he smiled at me. Setting the books down, I once more held my breath as he totaled up the price for me. Looking up at me, he said, "That'll be three dollars son". I quickly counted out the money and handed it to him. I then nodded my thanks, grabbed my books, and hurried out.

Letting out another breathe, I began heading for the edge of town. The scents of the humans were starting to really cause my throat to burn. Maybe Carlisle was right about my control, I thought with growing concern and guilt. Maybe I'm not ready to go out on my own.

No way, another part of me argued. I haven't killed anyone, have I? No, so that definitely shows I have good control. I just need to practice on my own some more.

Reaching the edge of town, I sighed in relief. However, just as I was about to head into the woods I found myself surrounded by a group of boys who all looked to be about my age.

_Well well, new blood_, a red-headed boy thought. Reading their thoughts, I could tell that they were all bored and looking for a fight. Great, I thought sarcastically, bullies.

Giving them all a glare I said, "Get out of my way".

_Excellent, a fighter_, thought the leader. "You're new around here, aren't you boy?" he asked me. I shook my head at him stiffly, causing his stupid grin to widen. "Well, then you should already know that this is our territory, and I'm afraid you aren't allowed to pass without paying a small fee," he said with a smirk.

The others chuckled behind him, cracking their knuckles threateningly.

I raised an eyebrow at them. What a bunch of losers, I thought in disgust. "No, I think I'll keep my money and be on my way," I said casually before walking past him. His gang immediately got in my way again.

"Move before I hurt you," I threatened them quietly. My temper was beginning to build and I was finding it harder and harder to ignore the blood pounding through their veins. I swallowed back more venom and resisted the urge to snarl at them.

_Hurt us?_ one of them thought amused.

"I think we need to teach this kid a lesson Jimmy, what do you think?" the red-headed loser said looking at his leader.

"I'm trying to be nice to you boy," Jimmy said with a sneer. "Give us your money or we'll beat the living tar out of you and send you crying home to your mommy" he tried to threaten me.

I glared at them all. How dare they threaten me, I thought angrily. Throwing my books on the ground I faced Jimmy and his gang with a smirk on my face. "The only ones that are going to be crying like little girls are you guys. So let's see what you got," I told them confidently, motioning for them to attack me. If they want a fight, then I'll give them a fight.

_What the hell? Does this guy have a death wish?_

_Oh man, I can't wait to wipe that stupid smirk off this boy's face!_

Smirking even more at their confused thoughts, I said, "Well come on, fight me! Or are you girls too afraid?"

All at once they charged at me, and I easily dodged their punches.

_This guy is fast, I can't lay a hit on him!_

_How is he moving so quickly? _

"You gonna fight back you stinkin coward, or are you gonna keep runnin away from us?" Jimmy huffed angrily as he once more missed.

I am _not_ a coward, I thought indignantly. Growling fiercely, he stared at me in shock as I pushed him roughly, causing him to fly ten feet away and land with a loud thud. He was out cold. His gang then stared at me with wide, scared eyes. I could smell and hear their fear, and it made me feel powerful. I bared my teeth at them.

_Who is this guy?_

_How did he do that?_

_What the hell?_

_I'm getting out of here!_

Growling lowly at them and giving them my fiercest glare, they all began to run away, leaving their injured leader behind. I was about to smile triumphantly when I smelled it. Looking over at Jimmy, I could see he had a bleeding head wound. Venom immediately started pulling in my mouth as I slowly made my way over. The scent was intoxicating, better than any animal ever could be. I began to lick my lips in anticipation, and right as I was nearing him a body slammed into me, pulling me roughly into the forest.

Startled only momentarily, I then began to struggle, trying to get free. Snarling and biting, I turned to look at who would dare keep me from satiating my thirst. When I saw that it was Carlisle though I froze, giving him time to pin my arms behind my back and shove me to the ground.

**A/N:** Hey all, so what did you think? As with my last two stories, I've already finished this one so updates will be quick. Don't know if I'll update every day though, since I want to stretch it a little. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Also, please review, but no flames!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Do not own _Twilight_

**WARNING:** This story contains disciplinary _**spanking**_ of a teenage vampire. If this offends you in any way shape or form then _**don't**_ read and don't bother flaming me!

_Thoughts spoken to or heard by Edward will be italicized_

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the reviews guys, they mean the world to me. This story will have eight chapters, in case you wanted to know.  
>This chapter starts out with Carlisle's POV while Edward is in town.<p>

**Chapter 2: Uncertainty**

**Carlisle's POV**

I ran a hand through my hair, sighing while once more glancing at my pocket watch. I looked up abruptly when I heard someone chuckle softly.

"In a hurry to go somewhere Carlisle?" Dr. Reynolds asked me.

Glancing up at the kindly old doctor, I smiled somewhat embarrassedly. "Ah, yes sir. I have been leaving my nephew Edward alone at home quite frequently lately and am feeling rather guilty. I would like to make it up to him with a camping trip, so I am a bit anxious to go home and tell him the news. He has been getting a bit restless, so I know he will enjoy getting out" I explained.

He laughed softly while giving me a pat on the back. "Ah, to be young and full of energy!" he chortled, while taking a seat across from me. With a smile, he then asked me to tell him about Edward.

I responded with a smile of my own. "Edward is a very caring, responsible, and intelligent young man. He is very perceptive, and it sometimes feels as though he can read minds," I said with a soft chuckle. "He is like a son to me, and I love him dearly," I finished softly. I sighed as my thoughts once more strayed to all our recent arguments.

"He sounds like a son any man would be proud of Carlisle, so what is bothering you?" Reynolds asked me concernedly.

I glanced at the old doctor's concerned face, and could not help but feel touched. Dr. Reynolds had been very welcoming towards me since I had started working here. He was not condescending or jealous of me, as some of the other doctors were. He played the grandfather to all, and was always available to all his staff in case they needed help, advice, or just someone to talk to. I admired his good nature and ability to never let anything get him down. Deciding that it would not hurt to confide in him, I began to speak.

"He- Edward and I have been having quite a number of arguments as of late," I explained slowly, unsure of how much to say. Reynolds nodded at me encouragingly, so I continued. "He has been questioning my every decision, and has been very disrespectful to me. I have tried explaining myself to him, but he does not listen," I said with frustration, while running a hand through my hair. "He has been very willful and defiant, and I do not understand why. Everything I say to him only seems to irritate him further. When I tell him to do something he won't, and when I tell him not to do something he will do it. I have tried talking to him time and time again, but his behavior has only been worsening. Sometimes I feel as though he is purposely trying to irritate me to, and I do not know what to do…," I trailed off as I saw Reynolds giving me a knowing smile.

Giving the old doctor a perplexed look, I asked, "What? Did I say something amusing Dr. Reynolds?"

Shaking his head at me, the doctor waved his hand dismissively while saying, "Please Carlisle, call me George. We are not colleagues right now, but two friends having a chat." When I nodded my head at him, he continued. "How long has Edward been living with you Carlisle?" he asked me.

"Two years, two and half months," I answered promptly.

Nodding his head, George then asked, "And during that time have you ever disciplined the boy?"

I gave him a confused look, to which he rolled his eyes good naturedly. "Have you ever grounded him or taken the boy over your knees for a well deserved spanking?" he questioned me.

Blinking owlishly, I shook my head at him.

"I thought so," he said with the same knowing smile.

I raised my eyebrows at the man, causing him to chuckle softly before saying, "Carlisle, Edward is testing you, don't you see?" When I continued to just stare at him, he rolled his eyes once more before explaining. "Edward is pushing you. He is testing his limits to see how far he can go before you will reign him back in, and I am afraid you have been allowing him to push a little too far, my young friend," he said with a smile.

I stared at him with a furrowed brow, thinking furiously. Edward was testing me? Looking at George, I asked him to explain more.

Laughing loudly, he said, "Honestly my good man, it is as though you don't remember being a boy at all."

I smiled at him sheepishly while saying, "Sometimes I feel as though my childhood was centuries ago." I remembered very little of my childhood, and what I did remember I would rather forget, so I was at a bit of a loss as to what he was trying to explain to me.

"Ha!" he exclaimed. "You should always hold onto a bit of your childish self Carlisle, for it will keep you healthy. Don't grow up too quickly, and always try to find the humorous side of things so life does not bring you down."

I took his words to heart, and nodded my head at him.

"Now, in regards to your young Edward, as I was saying, the boy is testing you Carlisle. I highly doubt he realizes it himself, but he is trying to see how far he can push you before you step in. He is trying to see if you care enough to stop him, and if you will be the father he needs and wants. You told me the boy lost his parents, so now all he has is you. You need to step up and be the parent Carlisle. Edward is your responsibility now, so it is up to you to teach him wrong from right, and how to be a man," he explained seriously.

I took in everything he said, while nodding my head.

"It's not an easy job, let me tell you. I am a father of seven and grandfather of nine, so I know how trying it can be at times. However, if you continue to let Edward walk all over you, there will be no stopping him. He is young and bound to end up into trouble, so you will do well to nip this bud now before his misbehavior becomes worse than disrespect and defiance," he finished explaining with an understanding smile.

I frowned, while taking it all in. What he said made sense, but I was unsure of how to 'nip the bud', as George had mentioned. I really could not ground Edward, as I had nothing to ground him from, and I was hesitant to spank him. Memories of my father washed over me, and I grimaced internally.

"What should I do George?" I asked, desperately hoping for an answer.

He responded with raised eyebrows, while saying, "That is up to you Carlisle. He is your boy, not mine." When I continued to look at him, he asked, "Well, what would your father have done if you had acted like Edward?"

I grimaced before looked away briefly. Looking back and seeing George's raised eyebrow, I responded somewhat stiffly, "My father would have taken a whip to me until I was nothing more than a bloody mess. I will _not_ do that to Edward." I immediately regretted saying this when I watched the amusement leave George's eyes to be replaced with surprise and then concern. I looked away uncomfortably. I had _never_ talked to anyone about my father, and so was unsure of what to say now.

"Ah," he said in dawning understanding, "I see your problem."

When I gave him a curious look, he expanded. "You are afraid of becoming like your father. You are afraid of hurting Edward, am I right?"

I nodded my head at him. "I have considered spanking Edward, but am unsure as how to do so. I have only memories of my father to go off of, and he is not the best example," I explained. "I know when administered correctly and for the right reasons how effective a spanking can be, but again, I am unsure of how to do so. I do not want Edward to fear me."

Tapping my arm, George said, "Carlisle, listen to me. I have been watching you for nearly a year now, and I have seen how you interact with your patients and other people. You truly care about each and every person who comes through this hospital. You are an extremely compassionate person, my friend, and Edward is very lucky to have you. Talking with you today I have gleaned that you care a great deal for your charge, and so I can tell you with the utmost sincerity that you will _never_ be like your father. It is not in your nature to be cruel, and I know that even if you were in a towering rage, you would not harm Edward."

"How can you know that?" I questioned desperately.

"As I have told you, I have been watching you. I have seen how the other doctors have treated you, and any lesser man would have retaliated by now, yet you have done nothing. You have never let what they have said bother you, and nor have you retaliated. You have _never_ lost your temper or given into panic in stressful situations. You have amazing control of yourself. You are a good man Carlisle, and that is why I _know_ that you could never intentionally or unintentionally be cruel. It is not in your nature," he said with a kind smile. "You already know how to be a good parent Carlisle, so just trust yourself. This self-doubt does you a disservice, so stop it."

I could hear the sincerity in his words, and knew that he truly believed what he was telling me. But did I believe his words? I did pride myself on my self-control. It was something I had learned over my many years, and a great asset in the stressful life of a doctor. Nodding my head to myself, I decided that George was right. I would _never _be like my father because I did not want to be, and I would _never_ be cruel to Edward because I did not want to.

Giving George a grateful smile, I said, "You are a wise man George, and I thank you deeply for your advice and words of encouragement."

With a laugh, George pulled himself out of the chair, while shaking his head. "No need to thank me Carlisle, I was just helping a friend in need. Now, why don't you get a head start on that camping trip you had planned? You have been working yourself too much, and I feel sometime with Edward will do you good, so I do not expect to see you here for at least a week, am I clear?" he asked with a mock-stern expression.

I laughed, while acquiescing. "Of course George, and thank you," I said sincerely, while standing up. He patted me on the shoulder before waving a dismissive hand. "Quit thanking me and go before I change my mind," he joked while walking out.

I quickly grabbed my jacket and briefcase, and headed out. The conversation with George had filled me with confidence. If Edward continued to behave as he had, then I would act as I should have ages ago. I had to trust myself to know how to take care of Edward. He was my responsibility now, so I had to be not only his friend, but his parent as well. Edward would never truly 'grow' into adulthood, so I would have to guide and teach him for as long as we both lived. However, that thought did not really bother me all that much.

Walking through the town I froze when I caught the familiar scent of Edward. Frowning, I followed the scent as it led me towards the forest at the edge of town. A strong sense of foreboding hit me when I saw a group of boys running towards and then past me in a panic. Picking up my pace, I hurried and froze once more when I found Edward stalking towards an unconscious boy on the ground. I could smell the blood from here, so I knew what Edward was after.

"Edward!" I screamed, trying to get his attention. He either did not hear me or was ignoring me. _Edward! Edward, stop!_ I thought to him, hoping he would snap out of it. When he looked about ready to pounce, I ran quickly and crashed into Edward, dragging him into the forest and away from the bleeding boy.

When we were far enough away I stopped while Edward continued to struggle. He snarled and tried to bite me, but I would not give in. When he finally turned to look at me, he froze, and I used his momentary lapse to pin his arms behind his back and shove him to the ground.

**Edward's POV:**

I winced as Carlisle shoved me into the ground roughly. I no longer bothered to struggle for I was slowly coming to my senses, and no longer ravenous with thirst. No, right now I was beginning to feel guilty and scared for myself.

"Are you under control now?" Carlisle asked me quietly.

"Y-yes sir," I gasped uncomfortably. Carlisle immediately loosened his grip on me and helped pull me up.

_Fighting with human boys, I cannot believe him!_ _And after I had expressly forbidden him from leaving our house!_

I winced at his angry thoughts. Carlisle was furious with me, and I didn't know what to say or do to make things better. I went to pull away, but his grip on my arm did not loosen. Gripping it tighter, he pulled me close until our faces were inches from each other. I could see his eyes were pitch black and furious with me.

"What in God's name were you thinking Edward?" he asked harshly, shaking me slightly.

I cringed at the glare he was giving me. "I-I was- I mean-I-I'm sorry Carlisle!" I stuttered pitifully. I stared up at him fearfully, wondering what he was going to do.

Reading his thoughts, I saw my fearful face flash through his thoughts causing him to immediately release his hold and turn his back to me. I watched him cautiously as he pinched the bridge of his nose, while taking deep breaths.

_Calm down, calm down, calm down. I cannot be angry when I deal with him. _

I took a cautious step towards him so as not to startle him. "Carlisle?" I said tentatively.

Turning around to face me, I relaxed slightly when I saw that his eyes had lightened up to dark amber. I was opening my mouth to say something, but closed it when he held up a silencing hand.

"I want you to go straight home and to your room Edward, do you hear me?" he asked sternly.

I stared at him, trying to find the right words to say to explain what had happened. "Carlisle I," I started to say before he cut me off with a growl. I took a step back, while giving him a wary look.

Closing his eyes, Carlisle took a deep breath before speaking to me. "You _will_ go home and wait for me in your room. I am too angry to deal with you right now, and I have to go tend to the boy you left bleeding back there. Now go," he ordered, giving me a stern look.

I stared at him worriedly, trying to read his mind to see what he planned to do. However, all I gleaned was that he was furious that I wasn't listening to him.

"Do you hear what I am saying to you Edward? Go home _now_!" he said, taking a threatening step towards me. _God almighty, why won't this boy just listen to me and do as he is told? Why must he fight me on everything?_

I hastily backed up several more steps. "I'm sorry Carlisle, I don't mean to!" I answered in response to his thoughts.

Taking another step towards me, he pointed in the direction of our home. "Go home _NOW_!" he yelled, while giving me a dangerous look.

Flinching at his tone, I hastily ran towards home as fast as my legs would take me. Once there, I shakily walked to my room and threw myself onto my bed.

**Carlisle's POV**:

I watched as Edward raced home, sighing in relief that he had finally decided to obey me. I felt a twinge of guilt at the look of fear he had given me, but did not focus on it as I was too angry at the moment. Taking a few breaths, I pushed my anger and all thoughts of Edward out of my mind.

Running back towards town, I quickly reached the unconscious boy. Checking him over, I sighed in relief that the only injury was the cut on the back of his head. Thankfully, the cut was not very deep, and would only need a few stitches. Picking the boy up, I walked quickly back towards the hospital. Once inside, I set him on a gurney and allowed the nurses to take over.

Staring down at my blood stained shirt and hands I sighed heavily and walked towards the men's restroom to clean up, ignoring the annoying stares of the nurses and doctors. Don't they have anything better to do, I thought angrily, like helping someone? Once in the bathroom, I scrubbed my hands clean and grimaced at the large stain on my shirt. Thankfully I had an extra shirt in my office. As I was walking out I narrowly avoided running into George.

"Carlisle!" he said in surprise. Then looking at the stain on my shirt he asked concernedly, "What happened? I heard the nurses mentioning you brought in an injured boy, it wasn't Edward was it?"

I shook my head at him, feeling a warm glow inside me at his honest concern. "No George, it was not Edward," I reassured him. "Now, if you will excuse me, I need to change my shirt before I go home," I said while heading towards my office.

George followed me, closing the office door once we had entered. As I changed my shirt, he watched me silently. If I were not a vampire I would have been shifting uncomfortably from his gaze.

"What has happened Carlisle?" he asked. "You look stressed, which is unlike you."

I gave him a small, reassuring smile while inside I was surprised he had noticed so much. I would have to be more careful around him if he were able to read me so easily. When he raised his eyebrows at me, I chuckled humorlessly. How I wished to ask him for more advice, but I could not tell him what happened in case the injured boy or his friends reported anything strange about their attacker. I did not know what Edward had done, but to have caused the group of boys to run away in a panic, it most definitely was not normal by human standards.

Walking towards George, I gave him a smile while patting his shoulder reassuringly. "Nothing serious George, so do not concern yourself. I just found the boy lying injured in the street, probably the result of a fist fight. You know how boys are," I told him nonchalantly.

He narrowed his eyes a bit at me, and I repressed the urge to sigh. Let it go George, just let it go.

"Well then, it is a good thing you found him then, isn't it?" he eventually said with a small knowing smile. Giving me a once over, he opened the door to leave and said, "Well, I shall leave you to it then. Have a good time with your boy Carlisle."

"Thank you," I responded, all the while worried about how much he knew. How had I not noticed how perceptive this man was before? Running a hand through my hair, I suppressed the urge to groan in frustration. There was nothing I could do about it now though, so I would just have to wait until next week to see how much he knew. If worse came to worse, we would pack up and leave.

Heading towards home, I now began to think on my errant son. I had long since cooled down and so was able to think much more rationally. However, with that rationality came an upsurge of guilt. I clearly remembered Edward's terrified face cowering away from me. I should not have let my anger get the better of me, I thought guiltily. Now Edward is probably terrified of me, which is exactly what I did not want.

As I neared the edge of town, I picked up my dropped briefcase, jacket and the books my son had no doubt dropped during the fight. Looking at the books, I began to piece together what had probably happened. Edward, in his infinite wisdom believed he knew better than I, and so he had come to town to buy some books. Then on his way out he was probably surrounded by the group of boys. I had recognized the injured boy as leader of a small gang, so I knew they had probably harassed Edward. Edward, losing his temper most likely, had fought them and done something to frighten them. Then, catching the scent of blood he had lost control.

I sighed before running towards our home, hoping that Edward had not dared disobey me once more. Upon arriving, I sighed internally when I noted he was home and in his room.

**A/N:** So, there you go, what did you think? Please please review!  
>I really liked the idea of Carlisle getting some counseling. He's never been a father and he didn't have a good father, so getting advice from a man who is just seemed to fit. I also like the thought of Carlisle losing his temper a bit. I'm trying to show that he's not a perfect dad, but that he's trying.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Do not own _Twilight_

**WARNING:** This story contains disciplinary _**spanking**_ of a teenage vampire. If this offends you in any way shape or form then _**don't**_ read and don't bother flaming me!

_Thoughts spoken to or heard by Edward will be italicized_

**A/N:** Thanks so much for the review, I'm glad you guys liked George! I too thought it would make sense for Carlisle to get advice from an older man since he really has had no experience with parenting.

On another note, I've had several people ask me whether I'm going to make this a series, and my answer is YES! I plan to do one of these for each of the cullen children in the order that they joined the family, so Rosalie is up next. Then it will be Emmett, followed by Jasper, and finally Alice. Now, while I promise to do the series, don't expect these stories to come out really quickly. Rosalie will be one of the hard ones because of her resentment towards Carlisle. I'll have to work around that somehow. If any of you have ideas on how the Rosalie story should go, please tell me.

**Chapter 3: Determination**

**Edward's POV:**

I froze when I heard Carlisle approaching. I abruptly stood up and began pacing, rubbing my hands on my pants nervously, a habit I had not lost from my human days. I listened in on his thoughts and saw that he was debating whether or not to talk to me right now. I held my breath as he considered, and then suppressed a groan when he decided to talk to me now.

"Edward, can I come in?" Carlisle asked after knocking lightly.

I briefly considered saying no, but then thought that he would probably come in anyways. "Yes," I answered softly. Carlisle opened the door, stepped in, and closed it behind him. When he turned around he surveyed me, and I stood up straighter, looking him in the eye. I would not come off as weak, I told myself. I would not allow him to scare me.

I saw myself through his eyes, and heard his thoughts turn to guilt, which surprised me.

"Edward, I would like to apologize to you," he told me, causing me to stare at him with wide eyes. What in the world is he apologizing for? I'm the one that almost killed someone.

"I am sorry for scaring you, it was not my intention," he told me sincerely. "I should not have let my anger get the better of me."

I continued to stare at him with wide eyes, feeling relief that he had not mean to frighten me. _Do you forgive me Edward_? He asked.

"It's fine Carlisle," I assured him. He had all the right in the world to be angry with me, I thought guiltily. "Don't feel guilty; you had a right to be angry with me," I told him.

He walked towards me while nodding his head slightly. "I did," he consented, "but I still should not have frightened you."

"You didn't frighten me," I told him. He gave me a small smile, while thinking, _Of course I didn't_.

I huffed in embarrassment, causing him to chuckle softly.

He then took a deep breath and told me to follow him to his office. I followed him nervously, wondering what was going to happen.

Walking into his office, he motioned for me to take a seat on his couch, while he took a seat opposite me in one of his armchairs. He stared at his hands before speaking. "I am sure it will please you to know that the boy you fought has suffered minor injuries. He has a minor cut on his head and will be fine after a few stitches," he told me conversationally while looking up at me.

I grimaced, while shifting somewhat in guilt. I honestly hadn't thought about the boy since I had been dragged away from him. I was glad he wasn't dead, but I felt he deserved whatever injury I gave him. I'm certain I was not the first victim he had tried to steal from.

_Edward! Are you listening to me?_ Carlisle asked, causing me to wince slightly.

"Yes sir," I responded quickly.

He narrowed his eyes at me and then raised a questioning eyebrow. _Then what did I ask you?_

I gulped, wondering what he had asked me. "I'm sorry Carlisle," I said, looking down. Pay attention idiot, I thought to myself. You're in enough trouble as it is.

He gave me a disappointed look before repeating his question. "Explain to me what you were doing in town when I specifically forbade you from leaving this house."

I shifted, looking down at my hands while wondering how best to answer. Mind whirling I quickly came to the conclusion that there was no answer that would excuse my behavior. "I-I just wanted to get out," I explained lamely.

_Edward, look at me_. I slowly raised my head, not liking the disappointed look Carlisle was giving me.

"I know you wanted to get out Edward, but I had already told you why you could not. I also told you that I would take you out as soon as I got home. In fact, I left work early so we could get started on that hunting trip I promised you," he told me.

My eyes widened and my guilt intensified. "Really?" I asked him, already knowing the answer.

_Yes_. "Now, I will ask you again Edward. Why did you disobey me?" he asked seriously.

Not wanting to answer but getting a strong feeling that he wasn't going to let this go, I took a deep breath and answered. "I thought I knew better," I admitted softly. "I was tired of you always telling me what to do, so I just went," I explained to him honestly.

His gaze pierced through me, and I suppressed the urge to look away. I went to read his thoughts, but stopped when he gave me a pointed look. _I know it is difficult for you, but I ask that you refrain from reading my thoughts, understood?_ I nodded my head at him.

_Thank you._ "What happened once you got into town?" he then asked.

"I went to the bookstore, bought a few books and left. I was headed home" I said when Carlisle cut me off.

"How was your thirst?" he asked me, and I grimaced. Damn, it's like he's the one that can read minds.

Sighing, I responded. "It only bothered me slightly while walking through the town," I said.

Running a hand through his hair, Carlisle gave me another pointed look and asked, "And what about the bookstore?"

Sighing once more, I said, "It got pretty bad when the sales clerk came up to me. I had to hold my breath until I was out of the store. By then my throat was really starting to ache, so I headed for home," I admitted in embarrassment.

Expecting a rebuke, I was surprised when he asked me what happened next.

"Jimmy and his band of idiots surrounded me and demanded that I pay them a fee to cross through their territory," I said with a slight sneer.

Carlisle narrowed his eyes at me, but said nothing.

"I told them to get out of my way, but they wouldn't. I knew from reading their thoughts that they were just looking for a fight, so I-I obliged them," I confessed quietly.

_Of course you did_, Carlisle thought tiredly. "Tell me about the fight," he ordered.

I shifted in my seat guiltily because I knew he wasn't going to like what I had to say. "I started out by just avoiding their punches, but then _Jimmy_," I sneered "had the audacity to call me a coward, so I pushed him."

Carlisle stared at me for a few seconds before asking, "How _hard_ did you push him?"

Shit, I thought. "Does it matter?" I asked, irritated by all the questions. "I pushed him, he hit his head and blacked out, end of story," I huffed angrily. Why did he care so much anyways?

Carlisle gave me an impassive look, thoroughly unimpressed with my behavior. "It matters Edward because I need to know if any of the boys are going to be spreading tales of super human abilities. I need to know if this Jimmy is going to wake up and talk about a strange boy with super human strength or speed," he told me sternly. "Now I repeat, how hard did you push the boy?"

I swallowed nervously, not having thought about the consequences of having used my abilities. "He flew about 10 feet before landing," I mumbled softly.

"What were the other boys thinking after they saw that?" he continued to question.

"They were shocked and afraid, wondering how I was able to do such a thing," I admitted slowly.

"Did you do anything else that would not be considered 'human'?" Carlisle asked.

I bit my lip, wondering if I should mention the growling and snarls. "I m-may have growled at them a couple times," I said, while avoiding his gaze.

I heard a sigh, but I did not look up until I felt his fingers pulling my chin up. Looking me in the eyes, he then asked seriously, "Edward, why is it that you have been constantly arguing and questioning me for the past several months? Why have you continually disrespected me and disobeyed my every word?"

I stared at him wide-eyed, caught completely off guard by the change of topic and nature of the questions. When the shock wore off though, I abruptly responded, "I have not been constantly arguing or disobeying you!"

Carlisle responded with a raised eyebrow before saying, "Look at my thoughts Edward, and tell me that again."

I read his thoughts as he showed me event after event of me arguing and defying him. I watched, astonished at the number of events he was showing me. I knew I had been angry with him lately, but I didn't know how often I had been behaving so disrespectfully with him. When I turned my head away from Carlisle, he stopped the picture show, and looked at me expectantly.

I glanced back at him, unsure of how to answer his question. A part of me argued that I had every right to be angry and argue with Carlisle. He was too overprotective, and he was always telling me what to do. A larger portion of me, however, was starting to say that those weren't really the reasons. I had been becoming increasingly angry with Carlisle as of late, and I really didn't know why. I just kept getting the urge to fight against him, and to push him to see how he would respond. I wanted him to feel angry and miserable like me, but he never responded. He would just give me disappointed looks and a lecture before walking away. His lack of response had only been making me angrier with him, which is why I had taken to fighting with him constantly and not listening.

Glancing up once more at Carlisle, I tried to formulate an adequate answer, but couldn't. "I don't know why I've been behaving the way I have been. I don't really mean to, but I guess- I mean I've just been feeling angry with you for a while, and I don't know why," I tried to explain pitifully. "Why do you care so much now anyways?" I then asked abruptly. "I mean you've said so yourself that I've been behaving poorly for months, so why do you suddenly seem to care now?" I asked him angrily.

I watched him frown in thought before responding. "Edward, I am deeply sorry if I have ever given you the impression that I do not care how you behave, but I assure you that that is far from the truth. I will tell you now that I have been extremely lenient with you, hoping that a stern talking to would encourage you to behave better. However, it is obvious, especially after today's events that you are in need of some serious discipline," he lectured.

I stared at him, wondering what he meant by 'serious discipline'. I tried to read his mind, but he was thinking in Italian, which I didn't understand.

Standing up abruptly, my father looked at me and said, "Go to your room Edward, I need some time to think."

I nodded my head before walking quickly to my room.

**Carlisle's POV:**

I paced the room, running my hands through my hair in frustration. I knew what I needed to do, I just needed time to get the courage to do so.

The conversation with Edward had confirmed what George had told me. It seemed Edward was indeed pushing me, trying to see how far he could go before I responded. I sighed. I was determined now to give the boy a well deserved spanking. I had given him several chances to correct his behavior, but he had not. Now it was time for him to face the consequences.

My insides squirmed though. I know he deserves it, but I hope to God he will not hate me afterwards. It is for his own good that I will do it. He needs to learn that I only have his best interests at heart, and that he will do well to mind me. His disobedience today almost cost a life, and if I were to let this go… I shuddered at the thought of what could happen.

No, I had let things go way too far, and it was time I took control. Edward was a son to me, and whether that meant anything to him… well, right now that did not matter. As much as this was going to pain me, it was time I got over my fears and insecurities and became the father he needed me to be, whether he realized it or not.

Taking a deep breath, I let out all my fears, all my insecurities, and resolved myself to the task that lay before me.

**A/N: **So, I know its a short chapter, in fact the shortest in the story, but I felt it best to end it here. Also, for all you who think the spanking is in the next chapter, it is not; it will happen in chapter 5.

Anyways, I love your guys reviews so far, so please keep them coming!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Do not own _Twilight_

**WARNING:** This story contains disciplinary _**spanking**_ of a teenage vampire. If this offends you in any way shape or form then _**don't**_ read and don't bother flaming me!

_Thoughts spoken to or heard by Edward will be italicized_

**A/N:** Thank you guys so much for the reviews, I'm so glad you're enjoying the story! And a very big thank you to those of you who have given me awesome advice for my Rosalie story. So sorry I wasn't able to update yesterday. I was flying most the day to Michigan from California, and with losing three hours, I just didn't get around to it.

This chapter was not planned. This was originally supposed to be the spanking, but when I was writing it, I just got the feeling that Edward should run away, and then I got the idea that he should, well... you'll see. Anyways, I'm still a little unsure about this chapter, but I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 4: Panicked Escape**

**Edward's POV:**

I sat up and began pacing, running a hand through my hair before taking a seat again. I wiped my hands on my legs, only to growl quietly in anticipation before getting up again. I again tried to listen into Carlisle's thoughts only to give up in frustration. He was thinking in Italian again. Damn it!

What was he thinking? What was he planning? I thought in panic. I had screwed up big time and Carlisle was so disappointed in me. I don't know why, but I almost wished he was pissed off with me again because his disappointment was so much harder to handle.

I felt so guilty for letting him down. I felt so guilty for having been so disrespectful and defiant with him these past several months.

I chewed on my lip anxiously wondering once again what Carlisle had meant by 'serious discipline'. What was he going to do to me? Would he make me leave? That thought caused my heart to ache painfully. I didn't want to leave. I couldn't imagine living by myself. I needed Carlisle, he was like a father – I froze as the thought crossed my mind.

Did I really think that? No, I said stubbornly. I had a father and he had died. Besides, I didn't need a father, I was an adult.

The more I thought, however, the more I began to realize how much Carlisle actually did for me. In fact, he was there for me more than my human father had been. I sat down, stunned by this revelation. Guilt gnawed at my insides. Carlisle has done so much for me, and I've repaid his kindness with nothing but disrespect and disobedience.

I wonder what Carlisle thinks of me? He must regret having changed me with all the trouble I've been. I should just leave, I thought standing up. I won't make him tell me to leave, I'll just do him the favor. Besides, I don't think I would be able to stand him ordering me to leave without begging.

Nodding my head determinedly, I gave my room a once over to see what I would take with me. I quickly grabbed some clothes, my mother's bible and the first book Carlisle had given me, and stuffed them in a bag. Hoisting it over my shoulder, I quickly jumped out my window and began to run as fast as I could. Venom tears threatened to fall, but I held them back. Don't be a baby I told myself. Man up, you are not a child anymore.

Feeling angry with my weakness, I spurred my legs to go even faster, trying to put as much distance between myself and Carlisle as I could.

I ran for so long I had no idea where I was anymore. It was well into the night when I finally felt that I had run far enough. Stopping abruptly, I dropped my bag and went and sat on a log, putting my head in my hands. Rubbing my hands over my face, I decided I'd do a quick hunt before finding out where I was.

I hid my bag somewhere safe before setting off on the hunt. I sniffed out, hoping to find a mountain lion or a bear, but could only smell a small herd of deer nearby. Sighing inwardly, I set off in pursuit catching one and then two deer. Breaking their necks, I sucked them dry before hiding their bodies under brush. Marginally satisfied, I went in pursuit of more prey when I suddenly realized I was not alone.

_Well well well, what do we have here?_

Turning quickly I found myself surrounded by two vampires. By reading their minds, I discerned they were a couple. They had a ruthless look about them, which made me instantly wary.

"Can I help you?" I said as civilly as I could. I did not want this to come to a fight because I knew I would lose. Even with my mind reading, I knew nothing of fighting, and I no longer had the advantage of newborn strength.

_Haha, the boy looks terrified._

_What an interesting eye color_

_I wonder if he can fight well…_

John stepped forward, with a smile on his face. "Hello young one, my name is John and this is my mate Martha," he said pointing to the blonde next to him.

When all I did was nod nervously, his smile widened even more.

_Not a very brave one, is he?_ He thought in amusement.

I bristled at the comment, pulling myself up to my full height. Holding my chin up I introduced myself. "My name is Edward, now what do you want? I was in the middle of hunting, so if you don't mind…" I said rudely.

Martha laughed as John held his hands up in a placating manner. "Calm Edward, we don't bite," _much_, he said with an unfriendly smile.

"No need to look so tense pup. We're just trying to be friendly," Martha said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "However, since you seem to be lacking in manners I'd be happy to teach you," she said menacingly, taking a step towards me.

"Settle down Martha," John said, laying a hand on his mate's shoulder.

Shit, I thought trying to keep from panicking. First stupid humans try to pick a fight with me and now these stupid vampires. Can my day get any worse?

I growled lowly as they slowly moved around me.

John gave me a mock stern look and said, "You're not being very nice Edward. But if you are looking for a fight, I'll be more than willing to oblige," he threatened.

I growled again, "You came here looking for a fight. I'm just defending myself. Now you both better clear out before I rip your heads off!" I roared at them.

Martha snarled at me, while John just looked amused.

_Hahaha, this boy must be blind if he thinks he can take the two of us on. Ah, the naivety of the young._

_I'm gonna rip this kid apart piece by piece and watch as he screams._ I shivered involuntarily at Martha's thoughts.

It seemed these vampires delighted in preying on the weak. I grimaced as I saw flashes of memories. They were the kind of vampire that enjoyed 'playing' with their food and other vampires they deemed weaker than them. If this were any other time I would probably feel offended that they thought me weak, but right now I just wanted them to go away.

John looked at me with a bored look on his face. "Oooohh, I'm so scared," he said in mock fright. "You look like a good gust of wind could knock you down boy, what makes you think you can take us on?" he asked.

I smirked at him, beckoning for him to approach. "Quit talking and come and see, unless you're scared," I taunted him. Shut up, I told myself angrily. You might as well dig your own hole you idiot. What the hell are you doing, you can't take these guys!

"Oh, let me have him John!" Martha screeched. "I'm gonna enjoy making this kid cry." Looking at me she then said, "You're gonna regret challenging us kiddo. I'm gonna hurt you so bad you'll be begging for us to end your pathetic existence," she said menacingly.

I scoffed at her before glaring at them both. Inwardly I was panicking. I didn't want to fight, and I definitely didn't want to die, but I could see no way out. Deciding the element of surprise would do me good, I crouched down and charged at John while pulling my fist back. As I went to punch him, he ducked and tried to knock me off my feet, but having read his intentions I jumped over him before charging once more. Due more to my speed than ability, I managed to land a hard punch on his jaw, which sent him flying through a tree.

"Ha!" I said triumphantly. "I thought you said something about making me beg," I taunted him. John snarled in outrage when all of a sudden I felt a fist collide with my stomach. "Ahhh!" I screamed out in pain.

"Stupid boy!" Martha screamed. "What makes you think you can lay a finger on my mate?" she screeched at me before throwing me into a boulder. Shit, I thought as I stood up. I could take on one of them, but if they were going to gang up then I was done for. John and Martha charged me, and it took all my power just to avoid their hits. As I finally went to kick one of them, John punched me in the stomach, bringing me to my knees. Picking me up by the scruff of my shirt, he raised his arm to punch me. I closed my eyes, awaiting the hit but it never came.

"Get your hands off of my son," a voice suddenly growled.

I opened my eyes and was astonished to find Carlisle holding the fist of John. No way, I thought.

"I _said_, let him go," he ordered quietly, tightening his fist around John's. John grimaced slightly before dropping me.

_Get behind me Edward. _I quickly stood up, staring at Carlisle in continued astonishment. _NOW EDWARD! _he mentally shouted. Nearly jumping, I hastened to stand behind him.

**Carlisle's POV:**

I shielded Edward from the others, feeling the urge to rip them both apart for daring to lay a hand on my son. At the same time I also wanted to throttle Edward for having put me through this.

_**Flashback:**_

_ I paced in my room for a few more minutes before deciding it was time. Heading to Edward's room, I was surprised to hear no movement. Knocking, I asked for permission to enter but received no answer. Frowning, I opened to door only to find no one inside._

_ Walking inside I looked around before zoning in on the open window. I can't believe it, I thought in shock, worry, and anger. Why would he do this? Looking around the room once more, I noticed Edward had taken his mother's bible. Heart seizing, I realized this meant he had run away. _

_ No, no no! This cannot be happening. Growling lowly, I ran a hand through my hair. There is no way I will let this happen. Edward is my first companion, he is my son! I must go after him and figure out why he has run, and if is answer is not sufficient then I will drag him back here kicking and screaming if I must. I need to know if he is running from his punishment or if he is running because he no longer wishes to live with me._

_ Nodding to myself, I then jumped out the window and ran as fast as I could while following Edward's scent. I pushed myself to run faster than ever because I knew Edward was faster than I, and that the sooner I caught up to him, the less chance I had of losing him forever. _

_ It was well into the night when discouragement began to eat at me. What if I didn't ever find him? What if I had lost him forever? Sniffing around, I noticed that Edward had stopped here. Searching for his scent again, I set off running once more when I heard a scream of pain. Edward! I thought in alarm. _

_ Running faster than I ever had I quickly arrived in a small field and took in the scene before me. There were two nomads fighting with Edward, and Edward was losing. Noting that the male was about to punch my son in the face, I let out a growl before running over and grabbing his fist while demanding that he release my son. _

_**End Flashback:**_

I kept my face impassive as I stared at the nomads. The male whom I had grabbed glared at me while rubbing his hand. When it looked as though his mate were about to attack, he quickly held up his hand to her signaling her to stop.

"My name is John and this is my mate Martha. This boy belong to you?" he asked snidely.

"Yes," I replied curtly.

Growling lowly, the man then responded, "Your boy there disrespected my mate and I, and then proceeded to attack us. We were only defending ourselves."

"Lies!" Edward screamed before I silenced him with a look.

I knew they were lying, but felt that agreeing with them would get us out of this situation without a fight. "I apologize for my son's disrespect. He is young and headstrong, and I assure you I will make sure this never happens again," I told them amicably.

I felt Edward stir behind me. _Calm Edward, I do not believe them, but I do not want to instigate a fight either._

Martha growled lowly while glaring with hatred at Edward. I gave her a hard stare, barely resisting the urge to snarl at her. "Let me deal with the boy!" she yelled, "or better yet, why don't you fight for him?" she demanded.

I raised an eyebrow at her, before turning to look at John. It was clear he was the leader. "Peace John, I do not want this to come to a fight," I told him, hoping he would agree.

John sized me up before sporting a self satisfied smirk. "You're as much as a coward as your son Carlisle. I'm gonna enjoy making you both scream," he said before looking at his mate.

Sighing internally, I crouched down, pushing Edward away from me. _Whatever you do, DO NOT interfere Edward! You are to stay out of this._

"No Carlisle," he hissed quietly, "I want to help."

_NO! _I thought to him, shooting him a stern glare. _I am sorry Edward but you have no experience fighting and you would be more of a hindrance to me. Now for once just do as I tell you to without arguing._

"Yes sir," he mumbled softly before moving away.

I gave an inward sigh of relief that he obeyed me before turning my full attention on the two vampires in front of me. They were both growling and baring their teeth as I gave them a cool stare. I tensed as they both charged me before ducking and sidestepping their punches and kicks. They worked well as a team, but were also rather unskilled. Blocking a punch from Martha, I shoved her away, grunting as John gave me a glancing blow. Turning back towards him I grabbed him with both hands and threw him into a grove of trees.

**Edward's POV:**

What the hell, I thought in shock, since when did Carlisle know how to fight? I watched the fight in growing awe as Carlisle sidestepped and dodged blow after blow. The other two were growing more and more frustrated and their moves more erratic, while Carlisle remained calm. He didn't go on the offensive much, but when he did he made it count. I guess being a doctor made him know all the right places to hit because John and Mary would both howl in pain when hit. I could tell by watching that Carlisle had the upper hand and that if he wanted to he could end the fight.

I watched John pick himself up again and just stare as Carlisle fought with Mary. I smirked as he rubbed his arm.

_ Perfect_, John suddenly thought, and I glanced at him in worry. What's perfect? Reading his thoughts, my eyes widened in shock when I discovered that he had been hiding an ability. He could paralyze with a mere touch, and he was waiting for Martha to lure Carlisle towards him before he struck.

I snarled in fury. How dare he think of hurting my father, I thought in rage before tackling him. We rolled on the ground, hissing and snarling at each other before all of a sudden my legs stopped working. I stared with wide eyes at John who was smirking evilly at me while holding onto my legs.

"Didn't expect that now, did you Edward?" he said with a laugh.

I snarled and went to claw at him when my upper body failed on me. Fuck! I thought. I can't move anything but my head.

John put his face above mine, leering hatefully. "Don't worry Eddie, this isn't permanent. It'll go away once you die," he explained with a laugh before biting down on my shoulder.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed in pain, trying futilely to move my body.

"Edward!" I heard Carlisle scream before hearing the sound of metal tearing.

"NOOO!" John screamed in rage before tearing after Carlisle.

"Don't let him touch you!" I screamed in warning, terrified at the thought of losing Carlisle.

Turning my head, I held my breath as Carlisle dodged all John's wild lunges. I very slowly started to move my fingers and toes, wishing with all my might that I could get up to help. Looking towards the fight my heart constricted painfully with every near miss. I was barely beginning to get feeling back into the rest of my body when all of a sudden Carlisle jumped up, raised his arm, and smashed it down on John's head.

**A/N: **Hey all, so what did you think? I figured that even though Edward has the ability to read minds, he still wouldn't be very skilled in fighting. I also figured Carlisle would had to have learned to fight in his early vampire, if not human years to survive.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Do not own _Twilight_

**WARNING:** This story contains disciplinary _**spanking**_ of a teenage vampire. If this offends you in any way shape or form then _**don't**_ read and don't bother flaming me!

_Thoughts spoken to or heard by Edward will be italicized_

**Chapter 5: Painful Realizations**

**A/N:** YO! You guys all rock! I really enjoy reading all your reviews! So, this chapter definitely includes the spanking. Enjoy!

**Carlisle's POV:**

I stared down at the headless body of John before rushing over to my son.

"Edward, are you alright?" I asked in fear. I looked his body over, checking the bite mark on his shoulder to see how bad it was.

"I'm fine Carlisle," he said, sitting up and wincing as I touched his wound. I sighed; it wasn't very deep but it would leave a scar. Looking him over once more I then wrapped my arms around him, sighing in relief.

Edward stiffened before tentatively wrapping his arms around me.

_I was so scared Edward, what were you thinking? I told you to stay out of the fight!_ I scolded him. Pulling away, I looked into his face waiting for an explanation but he just lowered his eyes. Knowing that now was not the time to get into an argument, I decided it would be best to just get him home.

"Can you stand?" I asked.

"Yes," Edward said, pulling himself up shakily. I kept a hand on his shoulder, holding him steady. John must have had an ability to paralyze, I surmised; that's why Edward did not want John to touch me.

"You're right," Edward agreed. "I didn't plan on entering the fight, but when I saw what he was planning I had to help," he explained with an earnest look. "He was going to attack you when you weren't looking and use his ability."

I rubbed his unwounded shoulder as I shook my head at him. "Edward, I appreciate the thought but I truly had everything under control. You should have just shouted to me what his ability was instead of getting involved," I lectured. I was truly touched by his concern, but it would have been better if he had stayed out of the fight. I was almost petrified with fear when I heard his scream of pain and saw what John had done. I had not planned on killing them, but when they threatened Edward… well, let's just say I lost my temper.

I moved away from Edward and set flame to the two vampires before turning back to him.

"Let's go home," I instructed, motioning for Edward to lead the way. He looked at me uncertainly until I raised an eyebrow at him and pointed towards home. _Now Edward_, I ordered. And with that he took off running, only stopping to pick up his bag. When I noticed we were nearing home I suggested we both hunt. We were going to be having a serious discussion once we reached home, so we both needed to be in good control of our tempers.

**Edward's POV:**

I finished off the elk, fully satisfied for the moment before turning towards Carlisle. I didn't know what to think anymore. I had thought for sure earlier that Carlisle was going to banish me, but the fact that he followed and then saved me made me think otherwise. There was also the fact that he had referred to me as his son. A warm feeling spread through me at the memory of him demanding that John release his son; that he release me.

But what if that was just for show, another part of me wondered. What if he didn't mean it? I mean, I've never heard Carlisle refer to me as son, not even in his thoughts.

On the other hand, he seemed genuinely concerned for me when I got hurt. I mean, he fought- no, he killed for me. He wouldn't have gone to all that trouble if he didn't care for me.

But just because he cares doesn't mean he sees you as a son. He could just care for you as a friend; you are his only companion. He probably just doesn't want to be alone.

Carlisle hates fighting though. He's a pacifist and wouldn't have engaged in a fight without good reason. Would he do that for a friend?

Arrggh, I thought, rubbing my temples. All these thoughts were driving me crazy. I didn't understand why Carlisle hadn't just let me go.

"Edward?"

I looked up, momentarily startled from my thoughts. "Yes?" I responded.

_I've called your name several times, but you did not respond_.

"Oh," I said, looking down at my shoes. "Sorry."

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked up. _Come, we have much to discuss._

I hesitated slightly before shaking my head no.

_No?_ Carlisle asked with a furrowed brow.

"No," I said with another shake of the head, "I don't want to go home yet." I needed to know why Carlisle had come after me. I needed to know if he truly cared for me because if not…, well I don't know. Looking up at Carlisle I took a breath before mustering the courage to ask him.

"Why did you come after me?"

Carlisle let go of me and stared with surprised eyes at my question. _What? Why would he ask that?_ "What do you mean?" he asked in confusion.

I gave a frustrated sigh, running a hand through my hair before turning my back on him. "Why did you come after me? Why didn't you just let me leave?" I said angrily. Turning around abruptly, I then said, "You were so angry with me before and I thought you didn't want me to live with you or something…" I bit my lip, thinking I may have said too much.

Carlisle's thoughts turned wild. _He thought I wanted him to leave? What made him think that? What did I do? Why would he ever think that?_ Shaking his head, he took a deep breath before walking over to me and pulling my chin up so I was looking him in the eye. "Edward, I would _never_ ask you to leave, how could you…" he started to say before closing his eyes for a moment and taking a deep breath. "Edward, you are a son to me. I went after you because I could not understand why _you_ would leave, and I could not let you go without telling you that I love you."

Now it was my turn to stare with wide eyes. He thought me a son? He loved me?

"You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me Edward. You have given me the chance to be a father; you have become the son I thought I could never have. _Never_ believe that I would ever tell you to leave," he finished, kneeling down slightly to look me full in the face.

"You love me?" I croaked out, still in shock.

Carlisle smiled softly while nodding. "Yes Edward Cullen, I love you," he said before pulling me in a hug.

Edward Cullen? I thought in astonishment. I could get used to that. I then returned his hug full force, fighting back tears. "I love you too," I whispered quietly, smiling when I heard Carlisle's thoughts burst with joy.

_He loves me? He told me he loves me! My son told me he loves me too! _

Pulling away from the hug, Carlisle held me at arm's length while smiling broadly. I returned his smile, feeling content in the moment. All too soon though, reality caught up with us.

"Are you ready to go home now, son?" Carlisle asked with a smile.

I nodded my head even though I didn't really want to go home. I didn't want to discuss anything right now because I knew it would all deal with me being in trouble, and I still didn't want to discover what he had meant yesterday when he had said I was in need of serious discipline.

Setting off, we ran in companionable silence, but all too soon we arrived home. Walking in, I turned towards my father unsure of what to do.

_ My office_, he thought while pointing upstairs. I nodded nervously before heading up and entering his office. Once in, we both sat down at his desk facing each other.

**Carlisle's POV:**

I watched Edward as he fidgeted in the chair, looking anywhere but at me. Leaning back in my chair, I thought over everything that had happened recently and could not help but sympathize with my son. He had really dug himself into a hole with all his antics; first by disobeying my order to stay home, then fighting with humans and almost killing one, and finally by disobeying my order to stay out of the fight.

I could not fault him for running though. No, I thought guiltily, I could not fault him for I had not done a good enough job of showing Edward how much he meant to me. I may have been thinking of him as my son for a while, but I had let my fears keep me from telling and truly treating him so. It seems I had much to learn about being a parent. As rewarding as parenting could be, I was beginning to find how difficult and painful it could be at times. I was also finding that I could not continue to step aside and hope Edward would learn from his mistakes. I would have to guide and teach him, and if necessary, punish him when necessary. George was right; I had been much too lenient with Edward. I had set boundaries but had not reinforced them, so Edward saw no reason to obey. Well, that was going to change today.

"Carlisle," Edward said in a distressed voice, breaking me from my thoughts. I looked at him in concern.

"Carlisle, can you please say something? Or can you quit thinking in Italian? Please tell me what you are thinking," he begged.

_Sorry son _I thought before giving him my full attention.

"Edward, we spoke recently of your constant disobedience, and you wanted to know why I all of a sudden cared so much about what you were doing. Well, I will tell you now that I have _always_ cared about how you behave. I have _always_ cared about you and that will never change. I don't know how you view me Edward, but as I have told you I see you as my son. Now I know I may not have been doing my full duties to you as a father, but I assure you that will change today."

Edward looked at me, nodding his head somewhat unsurely.

"You disobeyed me Edward," I said, leaning forward slightly. "You disobeyed me when you went into town and when you got into the fight, and both times almost ended disastrously. By going into town you almost killed a human boy and exposed us, and by getting into the fight you ended up injured," I told him sternly. Edward looked at me guiltily before lowering his eyes. _Eyes on me Edward Anthony._

"That fight could have ended up so much worse Edward. You could have been seriously injured; you could have _died_!" I told him emotionally.

"I'm so sorry Carlisle," Edward said softly, slouching slightly in his chair.

"So am I Edward," I told him sorrowfully. "I am sorry that I have allowed your behavior to get to this point."

Sitting up straight in my chair, I looked my son in the eye. "I do not set rules to make you miserable Edward; I only have your best interests at heart."

Edward nodded his head at me. "I know Carlisle," he said quietly.

"I told you I was done being lenient, and I meant what I said. I cannot let this go with only a lecture, especially since my lectures have been proved ineffective with you. I would consider grounding, but since you are home alone most the time that would be pointless. That leaves me only one other option."

Edward's brow furrowed slightly in confusion.

Taking an unnecessary breath, I said, "I am going to spank you Edward."

Silence filled the air as Edward's eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly in surprise. Then all of a sudden he jumped up and out of his chair, shaking his head emphatically. "No, no way! You are _not _going to sp-to punish me like that Carlisle! I am not a child!"

I stood up as well, pulling myself to my full height before crossing my arms. "Your behavior would suggest otherwise, my son," I told him calmly but sternly.

Shaking his head at me still, he began to back away from the desk. Glaring, he clenched his fists as though ready for a fight.

"Hear me now Edward Anthony Cullen, you do _not_ want to run and you do _not_ want to fight me on this because if you do, you will only make things worse for yourself," I said threateningly. I wasn't sure if I could actually go through with the threat, but it had the desired effect. I could see a bit of uncertainly enter his eyes as his fists began to unclench.

Losing the glare and now looking at me pleadingly, he then tried to beg. "Carlisle, please, I've learned my lesson. I swear I won't ever disobey you again," he said pleadingly.

My heart constricted painfully at his pleading, and I could not help but notice how young he looked. A wave of uncertainty tore through me and I almost changed my mind. However, remembering what could have happened I took a breath before strengthening my resolve. I had made my decision and I would stick with it.

"This is not up for discussion Edward. I have given you several opportunities to improve your behavior but you have not," I lectured while rapidly thinking how I was going to do this. I debated whether I would have him lean over my desk or a chair, or if I would have him over my lap.

I looked at Edward who just pitifully shook his head at me. "Don't do this Dad, I'm sorry." My thoughts froze at those words, and I could only stare at my son with wide eyes. Dad, he said, he called me Dad, I thought in growing astonishment and happiness.

Perhaps noticing my conflicting thoughts, Edward continued to plead with me. "Come on Dad, I swear this won't happen again. I've learned my lesson."

I swallowed thickly, once more fighting the urge to change my mind. The boy looked so pitiful and contrite that my resolve was rapidly dwindling. However, as I my resolve was dwindling, so was Edward losing his patience.

Growling lowly in frustration, he yelled, "Dammit, this is ridiculous! You have no right to punish me like this!"

Just like that, my gaze hardened and my resolve once more strengthened. Edward's temper had once more reminded me of why I had to do this; it reminded me of everything that had happened to bring us to this position.

Once more thinking back to how I was going to do this, I decided it would be best to have him over my lap. I felt that the closeness would somehow help make this easier; whether for me or for him I was not sure.

I walked to my couch by the bookshelf and sat down. Looking at my groaning child, I motioned for him to come to me, but he just shook his head.

I groaned internally. All I wanted to do was just hug my boy and tell him it was alright, but I could not do that. His disobedience could have caused the death of not only innocent humans, but himself as well, and that was something I would not stand for. Gritting my teeth, I gave my son a hard stare.

"Edward Anthony, I will not tell you again. Come here or I will spank you on the bare," I ordered.

When Edward continued to stare at me with wide eyes, I began to count down in my head. _Five, four, three, two, one_.

I quickly stood up, and caught my son right as he opened the door, hauling him over to the couch before throwing him over my knees and bringing my hand down five times. "Edward, you will stop struggling this instant young man!" I scolded.

"Owww," Edward yelled, "I'm sorry!"

I quickly righted him and as he rubbed his behind I undid his trousers before pulling him over my lap once more.

"No please!" he begged me as I pulled down his underwear. He tried to cover his backside with his right arm, but I quickly pinned it behind his back before bringing my hand down.

_Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_

"Ummmff!" he groaned, trying desperately to control his yells.

_Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_

He moaned lowly, burying his head into one of the pillows on the couch.

I continued to reign down smacks on his backside until finally he began to yell and plead again.

_Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_

"Ahhhh!" Edward screamed. "Please Dad, no more!"

I winced with every yelp he made, but did not falter.

"Why are you receiving this spanking Edward?" I asked, lessening the strength behind each spank.

"I don't know, I don't know!" he responded, causing me to groan inwardly.

_Wrong answer_, I thought to him before bringing my hind down on his sit spots five times. I knew from experience how sensitive this area was, and how much more painful it was to be smacked there.

"Ow, ow, owww!" he shrieked, trying to wriggle away.

I just tightened my hold on him before asking, "Care to try again?"

"OK, OK!" he yelled, before stammering out, "It's because-because I disobeyed you- OW!- and w-went into town and got into- Ahh!- into a fight!"

"What else?" I asked, lessening the strength behind each spank once more.

"I also- I also disobeyed you when you told me not to get into the fight" he said very quickly.

"And why was disobeying me wrong?" I then asked. When he only started to cry softly and not respond, I brought my hand down on his sit spots five more times.

"Owww Dad!" he yelped. "It w-was wrong because I almost k-killed a boy, and b-because I g-got hurt," he stammered tearfully, choking back sobs.

My heart constricted painfully, and I fought back tears at my son's cries.

_Good boy_, I thought before beginning to bring my hand down harder. I wanted to make this spanking count, so that we would not have a repeat.

"Ahhhh! I'm so sorry Dad!" he sobbed to me.

I swallowed the lump in my throat before nodding my head. _I know son_.

_Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_ I continued to bring my hand down on my son's poor backside, hating myself as I heard his yells and cries get louder.

"Please Daddy, no more! I promise I'll never disobey you again!" he yelled after I started on his sit spots.

I froze, hand mid-air as my son sobbed pitifully over my lap. I was done I thought, as I quickly lifted my son and righted his clothes before pulling him into a hug. I hugged him tightly, rocking him and rubbing his back to calm him.

"Shhh, shhh Edward, it's alright now," I said soothingly. "Everything is forgiven," I told him as he sobbed brokenly into my shirt.

"I-I'm sorry Dad," he cried to me as I tried desperately to calm him.

_It's alright little man, I forgive you. I love you so much and nothing will ever change that_, I thought emotionally.

Edward responded by gripping me more tightly and crying more loudly.

**A/N:** Awww, poor Edward, but he definitely deserved it. Next chapter is titled Haunting Memories, and I'll let you guess as to what that entails. As always, please let me know what you're thinking by REVIEWING!

On a side note, need some more help with Rosalie story. I can't decide what she's gonna do to get in trouble. What would be a Rosalie thing to do? I can't start writing until I get a direction to head in. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Do not own _Twilight_

**WARNING:** This story contains disciplinary _**spanking**_ of a teenage vampire. If this offends you in any way shape or form then _**don't**_ read and don't bother flaming me!

_Thoughts spoken to or heard by Edward will be italicized_

**Chapter 6: Haunting Memories**

**A/N:** Your reviews were as awesome as ever and the tips really helpful! I've started the Rosalie story and have a good idea of where I"m headed with it. So, this chapter is Edward's and Carlisle's reactions, focusing a little more on Carlisle.

**Edward's POV:**

_It's alright little man, I forgive you. I love you so much and nothing will ever change that_, my father thought to me.

I hugged him more tightly, crying even more loudly at the love Carlisle felt for me, and how I'd disappointed him.

Carlisle continued to think and say soothing words to me until I finally began to calm down. Once calmed, shame and embarrassment washed through me, causing me to pull away abruptly and stand up. When I looked into his face, I thought I saw a flash of hurt, but it was quickly gone.

Standing up with me, my father put his hands on my shoulders and thought, _All better Edward?_

If I had been human I would have been beet red at this point. I looked down at my feet and nodded my head, while saying, "Yes sir." When Carlisle did not respond I looked up to see him frowning slightly.

_You do not have to sir me Edward, we are family._

I nodded my head jerkily, feeling extremely mortified by the fact that I had just been spanked on the bare over my father's knees like a disobedient toddler.

"Are you alright son?" my father asked, looking at me in concern. "You do know that all is forgiven right? You have been punished and this can all be put behind us now," he told me kindly.

"I know," I responded quietly while looking at my shoes.

I heard Carlisle sigh deeply. _Perhaps he just needs some time alone_, he thought. _He says he's fine, but he's not acting like his usual self…_

"Carlisle, I'm fine," I assured him. "May I please go to my room?" I asked respectfully. I was dying of embarrassment and all I wanted to do was go lick my wounds, as the saying goes, and salvage my teenage pride.

I looked at my father as he furrowed his brow. He swallowed before nodding his head at me and moving aside. Just as I was walking out the door I heard him say, "If you need to talk Edward, my door is always open." I nodded my head, even though I knew he couldn't see me before hurrying into my bedroom.

Once inside I began to furiously try to rub out the sting from my bottom. God, who knew my gentle, pacifistic father could pack such a wallop! That man was full of surprises today. Gingerly lying down on my stomach, I thought back to all that had happened.

I had been a right idiot and I couldn't help but still feel ashamed of my actions. I had known Carlisle was only looking out for my wellbeing, but I had been too blinded by foolish teenage pride to listen to him. I had almost killed a human, I thought guiltily. That boy had been a right jerk, but that didn't mean he deserved to die. I don't know how I would have lived with myself if I had killed him. Thank God Dad had been there to stop me.

Burying my head in my pillow I then moaned quietly while remembering my stupid idea of running away. I had to have the worst luck imaginable to run into two nomads who enjoyed picking fights with those weaker than them. I still felt embarrassment at how easily they defeated me. I really had to get Dad to teach me how to fight. I then smiled wildly, recalling how he had arrived to rescue my dumb ass. The look on John's face, and the shock in his mind had been priceless.

I continued to smile as I remembered when he told me he thought of me as his son and that he loved me. I had felt such relief at that moment, knowing that I would not have to leave, and knowing that I was not a burden to him. As loathe as I am to admit it, I still need a father. I may be 19, but I still at times felt like the scared 17-year old boy that I was when I first awakened to this life.

My thoughts then began to drift to my recent punishment. I could not believe it when Carlisle had told me he was going to spank me. I had been shocked and beyond mortified. Yeah I had been spanked as a human, but I had been 16 the last time my human father had taken me in hand. I had stolen his car and then wrecked it while racing a friend of mine.

I knew Carlisle had said he considered me a son, but I had not expected such a _human_ punishment. I'm not sure what I had been expecting, but it had definitely not been that. Grudgingly I could see why he had chosen such a punishment. As he had said, lecturing hadn't stopped me from misbehaving, and he certainly couldn't ground me, as I had nothing to be grounded from. That said, the only punishment sure to leave an impression on me would be a good old fashioned ass whipping.

I honestly didn't think the old man had it in him though. I had always seen him as a gentle and caring man who hated any form of violence. I had noticed how much he had been fighting with himself over punishing me, and I must admit I took advantage of that. I noticed the reaction I got when I called him Dad, and hoped that if I continued to do so he would relent. Obviously that didn't work as I'm lying here with a throbbing backside.

I moaned into my pillow once more in embarrassment. Did he really have to do it on the bare though? I'm positive he could have left as good an impression doing it over my pants.

He did warn you though, a small traitorous part of my brain argued.

I huffed angrily before remembering how gentle Dad had been with me afterwards. He had held me and rubbed my back until I had calmed down. Though I still felt embarrassed by this, that feeling was overwhelmed by the acceptance and love I had felt oozing off of him. My human father had never comforted me like that. I knew he loved me, and he was never cruel, but he had always been a bit distant, and would leave the comforting hugs and kisses to my mother.

My unbeating heart ached as I thought of my mother. I missed her terribly at times, and I often wondered what she would be thinking of me. Would she be proud of me, or angry and disgusted at what I had become? Well, she would certainly be angry over my disrespect I thought sadly. She had raised me better than that. My musings were all of a sudden cut short as I heard a soft moan come from my father's office.

I frowned, lifting myself out of bed while listening in to my father's thoughts intently. What was going on, I thought in bewilderment?

I growled lowly in frustration. I couldn't understand what he was thinking, but I could tell that he was distressed. I quickly left my room and walked towards his office when all of a sudden I became lost in a memory that was not my own…

**Carlisle's POV:**

I lay down on my couch, staring at the ceiling. I felt absolutely horrid. I felt like a monster. How could I have done that to Edward? I had hurt my son. I had made my son cry, I thought in agony. What was I thinking? I should never have done this! He was crying so hard, I should've stopped long before! What was wrong with me?

I closed my eyes, growling lowly as I felt venom tears sting my eyes. I had no right to be crying after what I had done to my son! I was just like my father, I thought in horror. Why had I listened to George? I should have just let the boy off with a stern talking to. He had already looked so repentant.

H deserved it though a small part of me argued. He had disobeyed you and almost gotten hurt. By spanking him you will insure that he does not behave so recklessly again. I wanted so much to believe this, but the memory of my son's painful cries tore through me like a hot knife.

I sat up, burying my head in my hands, while breathing deeply. I choked back a sob, all the while hearing my father's taunting words.

_Crying Carlisle? What a pathetic excuse for a son you are. I thought I had raised a man, not a sniveling woman! Dry your tears before I give you something to really cry about!_

I growled lowly once more as the memories washed over me. I wanted so much to forget my father, but even after centuries he continued to plague me. He continued to haunt me, tormenting me for having been a failure of a son.

_"Please Daddy, no more! I promise I'll never disobey you again!"_ I recalled my son's plea and could not help but loathe myself even more. How often I had uttered a similar plea to my father, only to have him punish me harder.

I had tried so hard to be a good son. I had tried so hard to please my father, but nothing ever worked. I could not accept what he did as God's work. I tried the best I could to think the way he did, and to see things the way he did. I tried to believe that my father was doing the right thing, and that the people he sentenced to the death were really guilty, but it never worked. Every time I would look into the eyes of his victims, I knew from the bottom of my heart that they were innocent.

"_Please Daddy, no more! I promise I'll never disobey you again!"_ I groaned out loud. Edward's plea once more echoed through my mind until it was no longer Edward's voice I heard, but my own. A memory washed over me; a memory that forever haunted me. I was once again 14 standing by my father's side…

_**Memory**_

_ I sighed inwardly wishing to be anywhere but here. Father had once more been called out to investigate a report of a witch. I had not wanted to accompany him on this journey for I knew how it would end, but experience had taught me to hold my tongue. I knew if I had said anything it would have been a very uncomfortable ride for me. _

_ It was almost nightfall and I was tired and hungry, but I did not dare speak a word of complaint. _

_ I stood next to my father outside the town's small church, waiting for the "witch" to be brought to us. I glanced at my father who was looking as stern and foreboding as ever with his bible in one hand and a rosary in the other. He mumbled prayers to himself before straightening up when a group of men approached us._

_ "Thank you so much for coming Pastor Cullen," an elderly gentleman said while shaking my father's hand. _

_ "Not at all Mr. Jameson," he said in a deep baritone voice. "I am always eager to do God's work. Now where is she?"_

_ "The witch is at the courthouse Pastor. If you just follow me, I'll show you," Mr. Jameson responded before leading us into a courthouse. Once inside I noticed a young girl, no older than 12 with manacles around her writs and feet. She had dark black hair and pale white skin. I could see her shaking, and as we walked toward her she looked up at me and I stopped. This girl had one eye a deep blue color while the other one was an emerald green. She stared at me with wide fearful eyes as tears ran down her cheeks._

_ I walked forward, touching the prison bars that surrounded her. My heart ached for the poor girl. They had her caged like an animal, and from the looks of it, they had not fed her recently. The girl glanced at the men around me fearfully, while giving me a curious stare. I was about to speak when I felt my father's vice like grip on my shoulder._

_ "Carlisle Cullen, what do you think you are doing?" he asked in a low, dangerous voice. _

_ "Nothing Father," I replied quickly, while stepping away from the bars. My father tightened his grip on me and brought me close. I could see the other gentleman watching, and I could not help the blush that colored my cheeks._

_ "Stay away from this witch Carlisle, and do not let her tricks fool you. Keep your faith in God and you will be protected. Lose faith, and she will take advantage," he warned me. I glanced quickly at the crying girl before replying respectfully, "Yes Father, I understand". _

_ He gave me a hard stare that promised pain should I even think of disobeying, and I could barely contain my shiver. Letting go of my shoulder, he then said, "come, we will retire for the night and decide her fate tomorrow." I followed obediently, but not before glancing once more at the girl._

_ We were staying with Mr. Jameson, but there was not enough room for both my father and I, so I was set up a bed in the barn. This suited me just fine because the less time I spent in my father's presence the better. I also wanted to desperately talk to the girl, to see for myself is she truly was a witch. _

_ I quickly and quietly found the courthouse and snuck in. There in the small cell in the back the poor child was curled up in a ball. My heart ached for her once more and I wished I had brought a blanket for her. _

_ "Hello," I whispered quietly. The girl jumped before scooting quickly into the corner. I sat down on the floor, holding my hands up in a placating manner. "I am not here to hurt you," I assured her before pulling out a piece of bread and holding it out for her. "You must be hungry," I said._

_ She stared at me with those wide fearful eyes before slowly crawling over and taking the bread. She quickly ate it all, and I felt guilty for not having brought more. "My name is Carlisle," I told her when she looked up at me. "What's yours?"_

_ She gave me a curious look before quietly mumbling, "Ariana". I gave her a kind smile while saying, "That is a beautiful name." She gave me a tentative smile before scooting closer to the bars. We talked for several hours about everything and nothing. I told her of my life, and how I was seen as a constant failure by my father. She told me about her family moving here from Spain, and how slowly each one died from an illness until she was the only one left. She told me about stealing food to survive, but that one day she was caught stealing an apple form an old woman. The old woman had beaten her with a stick, and Ariana had barely made it out alive. The next day the woman turned up dead, and the townspeople hunted her down. She had already been feared because of the color of her eyes, but this had been match to light the fire. They accused her of witchcraft and had blamed her for the death of her family and the old woman. This had happened a few weeks ago, and she had been locked up here ever since. _

_ I took her small cold hand in mine and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Do not worry," I said. "I will talk to my father and make sure you are set free. I know you are innocent, and my father would never kill an innocent," I assured her, all the while hoping what I said was really true. I had my doubts about what my father did, but I still had faith that he would do the right thing. _

_She squeezed my hand with both hers, and looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Thank you Carlisle, thank you!" she said. "You are a gift from God," she told me graciously, causing me to blush. _

"_No I am not," I told her. "I am only doing the right thing." I bid her farewell, and snuck back to the barn with no one the wiser. Once morning came, I mustered up my courage and approached my father. I was extremely worried how he would react to my disobedience but saw no way around admitting it if I wanted to help Ariana. I just hoped that he would ignore that small detail in favor of helping Ariana. _

"_Good morning Father," I greeted nervously._

"_Good morning Carlisle," he responded while putting his boots on. "Have you recited your morning prayers?"_

"_Yes sir," I replied before taking a deep breath. Now or never Carlisle, Ariana's life is in your hands._

"_Father, last night I went and spoke with the girl who is being accused of witchcraft and I believe – no, I know the townspeople are mistaken. They are judging her solely because she is an orphan and because of the way her eyes are. She is innocent," I told him vehemently._

_My father was frozen throughout my little speech, but when I finished he looked up and me and asked dangerously, "You did _what_ last night?"_

"_I-I sp-spoke with the girl," I stuttered, heart beginning to beat rapidly. Did he not understand what I just said?_

_Father gave me a dark glare and took a threatening step towards me. "After I told you not to?" he asked. "After I deliberately warned you about the tricks that little heathen could play on you?"_

_My heart hammered wildly, but I stood my ground. "She has played no trick on me Father. One only need speak to Ariana and you would know she is innocent. She is only a child!" I finished strongly, immediately regretting having raised my voice when I saw the look on my father's face. _

_Father walked towards me until he was an inch from my face. "How dare you raise your voice to me Carlisle Cullen! You have not been faithful enough to God, so he has allowed this witch to taint you with Satan's ways," he told me furiously._

"_No father" I began to say before being cut off with a slap to my face._

"_Ah!" I yelped, startled by the blow._

_Father picked me up by my collar and gave me a dangerous look. "You will learn to hold your tongue," he said menacingly before dropping me and walking over to his bag. I picked myself up, all the while hoping and praying he was not doing what I thought he was doing._

_I groaned internally when I saw him pull out the strap. Noooo, this was not supposed to be happening. He was supposed to listen to me; he was supposed to actually care that an innocent child was going to be murdered!_

"_Please Father," I said only to be silenced with a sharp look. "To the barn with you," he ordered. Shaking, I numbly walked out of the house and into the barn. I threw my father a pleading look, causing him to grip the whip tighter and give me a glare. He pointed towards the wall of the barn, and I walked over. I took off my jacket and shirt, and then neatly folded them before placing my hands on the wall._

_I had barely gotten into position when I felt the first sting of the whip. Crack!_

_I bit my lip to keep from making a sound. Father said I was a man now and that I would take my punishment in silence lest I want further punishment._

_Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack!_

_I gritted my teeth, willing myself to stay silent._

"_You are a disgrace of a son Carlisle! How dare you let that witch take advantage of you! How dare you disobey me!" he lectured as he brought down the cursed strap._

"_I am sorry Father," I gasped out. "Please – Ah! - forgive me!" I yelled out. My back was on fire and at this point I would say anything to get him to stop. I knew I was right, but that did not make this punishment hurt any less. In fact, if anything, it hurt worse than ever. _

"_Silence!" my father roared, bringing the strap down harder than before. CRACK!_

_I hissed in pain, biting through my lip. "Please Father, no more! I promise I will never disobey you again!" I pleaded as tears began to fall._

"_You are pathetic! Crying like a small child! You are a man now, so stop those tears and accept your punishment!" he yelled._

"_Y-Yes sir!" I gasped as I wiped at my tears. Do not cry. Do not make a sound. Take your punishment like a man, I chanted over and over in my head as my father continued to bring the strap down and lecture me._

_CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!_

_My nails dug into the wood, and it was taking all my strength to remain standing. I could feel blood running down my back._

_My father brought the strap down three final times before declaring my punishment over._

"_Clean yourself up and be ready to accompany me to the trial in 30 minutes," he said harshly before departing._

_I immediately fell to the ground, moaning from the pain, inside and out. Any doubts that I had once had of my father were now gone. I now knew for certain that he did not care to find out if a person was innocent or not. He was content to kill as many people as he could, as long as he felt he was doing God's work. I had never hated my father more than I did now. He was going to kill Ariana, and he was going to make me watch. I closed my eyes tightly, while choking back a sob, wishing and praying to God to just let me die…_

_**End Memory…**_

"Carlisle!" someone yelled

"Carlisle, snap out of it!" I heard before I felt a strong blow to my head.

**A/N:** So, intense I know. Maybe a little overboard, but Carlisle is my favorite character and I couldn't pass up the opportunity to look into his past. Let me know what you think, and the next chapter will be the last one!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Do not own _Twilight_

**WARNING:** This story contains disciplinary _**spanking**_ of a teenage vampire. If this offends you in any way shape or form then _**don't**_ read and don't bother flaming me!

_Thoughts spoken to or heard by Edward will be italicized_

**Chapter 7: Brilliant, but Stupid**

**A/N:** Hey all, thanks so much for the reviews and welcome to the last chapter of Fathers and Sons: Edward edition! This chapter was difficult to write but I think it turned out alright. Edward convinces Carlisle that he is a good dad but in a round about way. Hope you enjoy!

**Carlisle's POV:**

"Carlisle, snap out of it! I heard before I felt a strong blow to my head.

"Mmf!" I grunted in surprise, falling off the couch.

"Carlisle, it's me Edward!" someone yelled. Edward? I thought numbly.

"Dad!" Edward continued to yell, immediately breaking me free of the memory. I opened my eyes to see Edward staring down at me with tears running down his face. "Son, are you alright?" I asked him concernedly as I pulled myself up.

Edward gave me a look of mingled astonishment and relief. "Am _I_ alright? You're asking me if _I'm _alright?" he asked in near hysteria. "You get lost in some memory and don't respond when I call your name and you're asking me if _I am alright?_" he yelled.

Memory? I thought a bit disoriented before everything caught up with me. I had been feeling guilty for having spanked Edward and had begun thinking of my father, which in turn made me remember a particularly painful memory… Oh no, I thought in despair while looking at my son.

"I am so sorry Edward, you should not have had to see that," I told him ashamedly. I had never meant for Edward to find out about my childhood or how my father had treated me. What must he think of me? I thought in embarrassment.

Edward continued to stare at me with wide eyes before shaking his head at me. Whether at my apology or at my thoughts, I did not know. "Don't be sorry," he said quietly, "and don't feel embarrassed Dad."

I stared at him before getting up off the floor and sitting on the couch. I sighed heavily, rubbing the side of my cheek gently. Looking over at Edward, I asked in surprise, "Did you hit me?"

He froze and looked at me with guilty eyes before nodding slowly. "I-I'm sorry, but you wouldn't snap out of it and I was worried, and I didn't know what to do and…" he rambled before I gave a humorless chuckle.

"I am not angry Edward, just surprised," I assured him. He shoulders slumped in relief as he plopped himself down on the coffee table before he gave a small yelp and stood back up. I looked at him in concern, which quickly turned into guilt as I saw him furiously rubbing his behind.

"I am sorry Edward," I told him despairingly.

Edward stared at me in shock. "Why are you apologizing?" he asked in bewilderment.

_For the pain I have caused you_, I thought to him.

"You're apologizing for sp-punishing me?" he asked in continued bewilderment. "Why?"

This time it was I who stared at him in surprise. _What do you mean why?_ "Because I hurt you," I responded guiltily.

Edward's brow furrowed before he sat down very slowly.

**Edward's POV:**

I sat down, confused by what I had just heard. Dad had just apologized for having spanked me, I thought in disbelief. This day could not get any stranger.

I had come here after having heard my father groan as if he were in pain and right as I made it to his office I had been hit with his memory. I had been utterly confused at first, not recognizing where I was or that the blonde boy in front of me was Carlisle. I had been fascinated at first at the thought of seeing a young Carlisle, but that fascination had quickly turned to horror the more the memory went on. I grimaced slightly at the thought of what Carlisle had gone through and then shuddered as I remembered the _punishment_ he had received for trying to save Ariana. I dimly wondered whether she had been saved or not, but then thought I didn't really want to know. Carlisle's father was a cruel and horrid man, and I could not understand how Carlisle turned out so good.

A hand came down on my shoulder, causing me to jump slightly. "Please tell me what you are thinking son," Carlisle asked.

Looking up at him I tried to fathom why he would be apologizing for having punished me. Even though I hated every minute of it, I couldn't help but admit that I did deserve it. Had I acted as defiant and disrespectful with my human father, I would have found myself unable to sit for a week. Compared to Edward Sr., Carlisle had the patience of a saint. I considered myself lucky that he hadn't decided to take me in hand earlier.

Seeing my father's distressed look, I could not help but give him a confused look. "I don't understand you," I said in frustration. "Why are you apologizing when you've done nothing wrong? It was I who disobeyed you, and yeah the spanking hurt, but it's supposed to." I explained.

Carlisle stared back at me, and I saw my confused but earnest expression flash through his mind.

_He is telling the truth, Carlisle thought in disbelief. He does not seem to hate nor fear me, but…_

I could hear the confusion and doubt starting to cloud his mind, despite what I said. Well, now I know why he apologized, I mused in astonishment.

"Of course I don't hate or fear you Carlisle! How could you think that?" I asked, breaking him out of his musings.

Carlisle blinked before straightening up, and gave me a slight frown, mildly irritated at me having read his thoughts. _Please stay out of my head Edward, _he thought to me.

Leaning back on the couch, he rubbed the back of his neck while trying to formulate an answer to my question; however, that was unnecessary as I gleaned the answer from his thoughts. I felt a rush of embarrassment sweep through me as the memory of my spanking flashed through his mind.

_"Please Daddy, no more! I promise to never disobey you again!"_ I heard myself plead before hearing young Carlisle plead _"Please Father, no more! I promise to never disobey you again!"_

Suddenly it all made sense to me. Carlisle was deathly afraid of becoming like his father, and he felt that he did just that when punishing me, I thought in horror.

"Dad, you are _nothing_ like your father! If anything you are too easy! My human father would've taken a belt to me if I'd acted the same way I did with you," I desperately explained to him, urging him to understand.

My father suddenly stood up, while growling lowly at me. "Do not read my thoughts Edward!" he hissed before walking away and turning his back to me. I recoiled slightly, caught off guard by the sudden change in mood. How could I convince him that I was telling the truth if he continued to brush off my words in anger?

I stood up, suddenly struck with a brilliant, but potentially stupid idea. Feigning anger, I sarcastically yelled, "Well I'm sorry _Carlisle_!" I can't help it, I'm a mind reader remember? Jeez, I'm just trying to help and you're being a stubborn idiot!"

Carlisle turned around suddenly, eyes flashing in anger as he glared at me. _Watch it Edward_, he threatened, while growling lowly at me once more. I could tell his emotions were all haywire from his thoughts. Self-doubt was clouding his mind making him feel as though he wasn't a good father. I could hear insults, no doubt from Carlisle's father going through his head. I also knew that he was embarrassed and ashamed of me knowing this about him. He was feeling vulnerable and he hated it. And, to top it all off, he was also irritated with me for deliberately reading his thoughts and yelling at him. My father, usually the epitome of calm was losing his cool. His nerves were frayed and his temper was simmering, but I continued on pushing.

"Or what," I scoffed, "you going to hit me some more?"

He stared at me with astonished eyes before quickly responding, "I did not hit you!" His thoughts were a whirl of confusion and hurt as he compared this statement to my earlier ones. His doubt increased slightly before he squashed it down.

I swallowed, already regretting what I was going to say. "Yes you did. I take back what I said earlier, you are just like your father!" I roared causing him to openly flinch.

Carlisle's thoughts continued to change rapidly. He once more felt hurt and doubt by my words, but he also felt anger and injustice. _I am nothing like my father!_ he yelled in his mind. "Enough Edward! You do not know what you speak of!" he scolded in anger, taking a threatening step towards me.

"NO!" I responded defiantly. "I know exactly what I'm talking about. I saw your memory! Your dad was a bullying asshole who enjoyed beating the tar out of you, and you're just like him!" I screamed in gross exaggeration.

"A spanking is a far cry from abuse Edward Cullen, and if you do not watch it you will find yourself receiving another one," he threatened dangerously, his eyes rapidly darkening.

"Go on then, hit me!" I replied. "I know you want to!"

Carlisle growled loudly at me, while taking another threatening step towards me, and it took all my willpower not to openly flinch and run away. I had to stand my ground. "I'm warning you now young man, be silent or you will not like the consequences," he hissed menacingly.

He was astonished and furious with me and my accusations, but he was still warring with himself. He was desperately clinging to the last shreds of his self control for fear of harming me. However, that fear was quickly being overruled by his growing disappointment and anger in my behavior. My plan was working exactly as I thought it would. I was using reverse psychology on him, and the more I argued that he was exactly like his father, the more he reminded himself that he wasn't.

"What are you waiting for old man?" I continued to taunt, taking a step towards him.

Carlisle gave me a dangerous glare before taking a step away from me, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He was trying to get himself to calm down, I thought, frowning.

One more push is all he needs.

I gave a forced laugh, causing him to open his eyes.

"You're a pathetic coward! It's no wonder you couldn't save Ariana," I sneered, instantly knowing my goal had been achieved, but deeply regretting my words at the look on my father's face. He took a step back looking as though he had been struck. Extreme hurt flashed through his eyes only to be quickly replaced with cold fury. Gaze hardened, he snarled loudly before turning around and punching a hole into the wall behind him.

I jumped, caught completely off guard by this totally uncharacteristic display of violence. Brilliant job Edward, I told myself. You just took the most pacifistic vampire in all of history and got him to start punching holes in walls.

Turning around abruptly, my father then flashed over to me and picked me up by the collar of my shirt until I was barely standing on my toes.

I flinched at the fury in his pitch black eyes, trying desperately to not show the fear I felt. I tried to read his thoughts, but I was astonished to find that he was blocking me somehow.

Growl rumbling in his chest and teeth bared slightly Carlisle forced me to look into his eyes. I could feel him shaking from the pure rage he felt, but the longer I looked him in the eyes, the less anger and more disappointment I began to see. Still shaking slightly, and too angry to speak Carlisle let go of my collar, allowing me to drop to me feet. He then took a step back, never taking his eyes off me.

I let out a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding before giving Carlisle a small triumphant smile and saying, "See Dad, I told you, you're _nothing_ like your father. Even in a towering rage, you've done nothing more than growl at me."

I watched as my dad froze, shock replacing the anger on his face. Still unable to read his thoughts, I watched as realization began to dawn on his face.

"You were lying?" he asked in bewilderment.

"Yep," I nodded with a proud smile.

"You deliberately provoked me in the hopes that I would lose control?" he then asked in growing anger.

Smile faltering slightly, I nodded affirmatively.

Glaring at me once more, he asked, "So you deliberately pushed me until I lost control hoping that I would what? Hoping that I would prove you wrong? What if I hadn't?" he yelled in frustration, throwing his hands in the air.

I gulped opening my mouth to explain myself. "Dad, it's not like that,"- but I was cut off with a fierce growl.

I flinched and watched as my father turned around and walked away. He violently pulled open the door, breaking it off its hinges before going down the stairs and out the front door.

I stared, suddenly feeling extremely horrible and guilty. This was the second time in as many days that my plans had not gone according to plan. I had no idea where my father was going, but thought it would be best if I didn't follow.

Settling down on his couch, I put my head in my hands all the while thinking, what the hell did I just do?

**Carlisle's POV:**

I walked through the forest, willing my anger and frustration to leave me. I could not remember the last time I had felt so out of sorts, that I had lost control. I growled lowly before taking a deep breath and running a hand through my hair. I sighed deeply before leaning up against a tree.

What are you doing Carlisle? I thought to myself. Closing my eyes, I rested my head on the tree, willing and allowing myself to relax. As I stood there I used the time to think over the argument I had with Edward; or, at least what I thought had been an argument.

I had been shocked, hurt and angered beyond belief at the things Edward had said to me. His words had ripped right through me because they were the same words that had been echoing in my mind already. However, the more Edward screamed those words, the more I reminded myself how untrue they were. I _knew_ I was nothing like my father, but it had taken the drastic measures of my son to remind me of that.

I felt so disgusted with myself for allowing old fears, for allowing the words of my father to get to me. It was as though I were a boy once more listening to the patronizing voice of my father after I had once more disappointed him.

I could not believe I had allowed myself to become so unwound. I still felt so ashamed at the memory Edward saw of me. I shuddered slightly as Ariana's terrified face flashed through my mind.

_"You're a pathetic coward! No wonder you couldn't save Ariana."_

Even though I now knew Edward did not mean the words, I still could not help the hurt and fury that tore through me. How dare he say such words to me when he had no idea what I had gone through- when he had no idea of how much I still felt guilty for her death. I had failed Ariana. I had told her I could save her, but I had failed.

I, however, was _no_ coward. Despite the pain I had been in then, I had arrived at the courthouse with my father and had pleaded Ariana's case once more. I had repeated Ariana's story to my father in front of the other men, hoping he would be more inclined to listen to me. I realized before I had even finished my story though that I had failed. My father had been downright furious, and had me forced out of the courthouse and back to Mr. Jameson's house. Once my father had returned to the house he completely ignored me, except to tell me that Ariana would be executed later that evening and that my presence was required. I had wanted to sneak out to see Ariana, but my father having anticipated this, had not let me out of his sight.

I choked back a sob as I remembered the burning. Ariana had been sobbing and pleading with the crowd. When she had spotted me she began calling my name, and it took all my willpower not to turn away or rush to her. My father had maintained a tight grip on me the entire time, making sure that I watched the entire thing. I had been sobbing before it was over, no longer caring that I was only infuriating my father even more. That night's punishment had been one of the worst I had ever had. In fact, I still had a few faint scars now, remnants that forever reminded me of Ariana and how I had failed her.

"You didn't fail her," a quiet voice said, startling me out of my musings.

My eyes shot open to see my son watching me with a mournful expression. I opened my mouth to say something, but then gave a soft humorless chuckle before sliding down the tree and sitting down. Edward silently came over before sitting down across from me.

Looking at me with guilt ridden eyes, he then apologized profusely for the things he had said. "I am so sorry Dad. Please understand that I didn't mean those things I said at all. You weren't listening to me so I thought if I said those things I would get you to see how stupid those thoughts really were!"

"I know Edward," I said with a small sigh. Putting a hand on his shoulder, I gave it a squeeze saying, "I understand what you did perfectly, I just wish…" Running a hand through my hair I raised my eyebrows when Edward shook his head at me.

"No," he said, grabbing onto my arm, "I should never have said you were like your father or that you were a coward or that you couldn't save Ariana. It was hurtful and wrong, even if I was doing it to help. You are a great man, a great _dad_ and I _know_ you would _never_ hurt me!" he exclaimed, looking at me with earnest eyes.

I looked my son in the eyes, sincerely touched by his words, and I gave him a smile.

"Edward, you are truly a gift from God. Your trust and belief in me is truly endearing," I expressed to him sincerely while running a hand through his unruly hair.

Edward leaned into the touch before giving me a concerned stare. "Are you really OK Dad, because I'm really really sorry."

"Enough Edward," I chided gently. "You have nothing to apologize for."

My son nodded slowly before wincing slightly as he fidgeted.

I frowned slightly, slight guilt coursing through me. _I'm sorry_, I thought to Edward, causing him to give me an exasperated look.

"Dad, really, quit apologizing," he said with a roll of his eyes. "I know you're new at this dad thing, so let me explain something to you. Though I obviously don't like it, you're allowed, no supposed to punish me at times; and yeah, I guess that means you can sp-spank me," he said awkwardly, looking anywhere but at me. I bit back a chuckle at his expression.

"Anyways," he continued to say with a shake of the head, "after punishing me you're not supposed to apologize because, I guess it sends a wrong message or something. It's like saying you were wrong…" he finished with a shrug of his shoulders before looking up at me in embarrassment.

I mulled over his words, definitely seeing the sense in them. I definitely didn't want Edward to feel that I felt his earlier actions were alright. His disrespect and defiance had definitely gotten out of control and I had to do something. Thinking along these lines, I remembered Edward telling me earlier about how his human father would have punished him the same way.

"You're human parents spanked you?" I asked curiously.

Edward groaned lowly, while fidgeting. Sighing, he then nodded his head at me. Looking up at me through fringes of hair he said, "Well, yeah, I mean it's not uncommon. I usually got it for being disrespectful or putting my life in danger," he said with an embarrassed smile. "It was usually my dad who punished me, but if I was dumb enough to piss off my mom, she sure had a hard hand," he finished with a chuckle, while rubbing the back of his head.

I smiled, feeling relief that I had not somehow traumatized my son. It seems I had somehow traumatized myself, I thought in embarrassment.

"You sure did," Edward agreed with a smile. I cuffed him on the head lightly, while giving him a pointed look.

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, giving me a teasing grin. "Honestly Dad, I don't know how you ever thought you could hurt me. You're the most compassionate and pacifistic person I've ever met. You were much easier on me than my human father would've been," he told me.

Looking at my son with a sly grin I asked, "So I'm too easy, huh? I'll remember that for next time."

Edward stared at me with open mouth before sputtering out, "What? N-No way, that's not what I meant! You're not too easy at all!"

I laughed out loud, feeling lighter than I had in a long while.

Edward pouted and then glared at me after I told him he looked like a little boy.

Sighing contentedly we both sat in companionable silence, both lost in our thoughts.

**Edward's POV:**

I moved over to sit next to my father and leaned into him. He wrapped an arm around me and brought me closer. My father's thoughts were now content. He no longer carried the guilt and self-hatred that I had heard before. I still couldn't believe the kind of life Carlisle had led as a boy, and how his father could be so cruel. I couldn't understand how he turned out so compassionate after growing up with a man like that.

Remembering how Ariana's story had ended, I once more remembered how broken he had looked as he recalled her death. Wanting to make sure he no longer was blaming himself, I hesitantly asked, "You don't still blame yourself for Ariana's death, do you?"

My father stiffened, and his thoughts turned painful. Sighing deeply, he thought over the events before responding. "I should have done more. I should have known better than to go to my _father_," he responded in a strained voice. "I could have saved her that night. I could have helped her escape," he said in a self deprecating voice before I cut him off with an elbow to the ribs.

Carlisle gave me a confused look while I once more gave him an exasperated expression.

"How can you be so brilliant, yet so stupid at the same time Dad?" I asked in bewilderment. "You did everything you could to save Ariana. It took a lot of guts to stand up to your father like that, even after he had hurt you already. It's not your fault Ariana died, it's your fathers!" I exclaimed, giving him a pointed look.

I allowed my father to think over what I had said. He argued with himself for several minutes before eventually conceding that I was probably right. I knew the argument wasn't over, but for now he was leaning towards agreement with me.

Pulling me in for a hug, he kissed the top of my head before giving me two sharp swats to my backside.

"Ouch!" I yelped, more out of surprise than pain. I looked up at Carlisle in reproach, and he gave me a stern look.

"You have been cursing quite proficiently today, and I believe enough is enough. I have no qualms with washing your mouth out with soap," he said sternly before giving me a smile.

I nodded embarrassedly, trying discreetly to rub the sting out of my bum.

Carlisle noticed and laughed before standing up and pulling me up with him.

I huffed. There must be something wrong with me. Why the hell would I convince the man that spanking me was alright? I knew I would come to regret this, I thought with a sigh.

My father took a deep breath before turning towards me with a wide smile.

"Well, I have several more days before I am expected back at work, so how about that hunting trip I promised you?" he asked me excitedly.

"Really?" I said in surprise. "Of course, let's go!" I said, pulling my dad towards home.

He laughed before racing me towards home. I of course won, and so I quickly gathered my stuff before waiting at the foot of the stairs for my dad. I smiled wildly at that thought. I have a dad again. I have a dad who loves me dearly and is not afraid to show it, whether it be with a ruffle of my hair or with a kick in the ass. These past two days had been really emotional and difficult, but they had also been very enlightening and rewarding.

Listening in to my father's thoughts, I smiled, touched by his thoughts of me.

**Carlisle's POV:**

I quickly grabbed some stuff and put them in a bag before walking out of my room. Passing by my office, I could not help but grimace slightly at the damage I had caused. These past two days had been a real whirlwind of adventures for Edward and I. Being a father was nothing like I had thought it would be. It was much more difficult, but also much more rewarding that I could have ever believed.

Edward was the center of my life now, and I would do my best to be the best father I could for him. I knew there would be many more ups and downs, many more fights and tears, but there would also be many more laughs and hugs, many more father and son moments. I smiled widely at the thought before laughing at Edward's impatient huffs.

"Come on Dad! Quit being sappy and let's go! I wanna find some mountain lions!" Edward yelled to me.

_Coming Edward_, I thought to him in amusement.

Life would never be easy or perfect, but it would definitely be good enough for me. With Edward by my side, how could it not?

**A/N:** So, what'd you think? Please let me know! I thought the image of Carlisle, who is the epitome of calm, punching a wall was just too great to pass up.

Just want to thank everybody for their awesome reviews and all the tips for my Rosalie story. You guys should give yourselves pats on the back. Currently working on Fathers and Daughters: Rosalie, but I have no idea when I'll finish. I _**will**_ finish it though, so don't worry.


End file.
